Elämän Ikuinen Alkemia
by XantaClaus
Summary: HP crossover. FMA elokuvan jälkeen Ed ja Al yrittävät tuhota uraniumpommin, mutta Ed päätyy maksamaan elämää suuremman hinnan veljensä puolesta ja elää sekä kokee elämää jota ei halua. Saako yksi poika hänen elämänhalunsa takaisin? HYLLYTETTY EPÄM. AJAKSI
1. Prologi

Fullmetal alchemist / Harry potter fanfic , no pairings and **only in Finnish!**

**Elämän Ajaton Alkemia** (Everlasting Alchemy of Life)

**Author:** Xanta

**Rating:** PG-13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Fullmetal alchemist, only the plot of this FanFic. **

**A/N:** Minulla on ollut inspiraatio kateissa Teräsalkemisti ja viisasten kivi – tarinaani jo jonkin aikaa ja kirjoittaminen ei ole oikein luonnistunut. Minulle iski yksi päivä tämä loistava idea ja päätin kirjoittaa sitä, vaikka minulla onkin toinen fic kesken. En ole sellaista tyyppiä joka voi tehdä montaa asiaa samaan aikaan, joten älkää yllättykö jos Teräsalkemisti ja viisasten kivi –ficciin ei tule jatkoa. Muistuttakaa minua jatkamaan sitä, olkaa niin kilttejä.

Tämä fic alkaa FMA elokuvan jälkeen ja perustuu kaikkiin kirjoihin kuudenteen asti, joten varokaa spoilereita!

Kirjoitan eniten Edin näkökulmasta, mutta kolmannessa persoonassa.

* * *

**Elämän Ajaton Alkemia**

Prologi

_Me vihdoinkin löysimme sen, kahden vuoden etsinnän jälkeen. Uranium-pommin meidän maailmastamme, Ametriksesta, jonne meillä ei ollut enää paluuta._

"Se on valmis. Al! Aloitetaan", Edward Elric, 20v, sanoi vakavalla äänellä ja tuijotti suurta kojetta edessään. Alphonse Elric seisoi hänen vierellään ja nyökkäsi, käynnistäen moottorin. He tuhoaisivat pommin, niin kuin he olivat tuhonneet Portin. _Tai he luulivat tuhonneensa._

"Veli! Kaikki ei ole oikein!" Al huusi pelon väreillessä hänen äänessään, eikä Edin tarvinnut kysyä mikä oli vialla. Heitä ympäröi tuttu tummanvioletti valo, jonka Edward tunnisti kymmenen vuoden takaa. _Aivan kuin menneisyys toistaisi itseään._

Kirkas, keltainen valo ympäröi heidät ja imaisi sisäänsä, Edin ymmärtäessä miksi. Pommi oli tullut Portin toiselta puolelta, joten se veti pommia puoleensa ja kaiken sitä ympäröivän mukanaan, mikä tarkoitti sitä että Portti oli yhä olemassa, eikä pommi tuhoutunut. _Kaikki heidän kova työnsä oli valunut hukkaan, eikä ankeus loppunut siihen._

Tumma ja valtava portti ilmestyi heidän eteensä. Se oli jo yhdeksäs kerta Edwardille, eikä jälleennäkeminen ollut onnellinen. Alphonse makasi hänen vasemmalla puolellaan ja näytti valmiilta kuolemaan minä hetkenä hyvänsä. Edin silmät rävähtivät. Hän ei antaisi veljensä kuolla tai kadota, hän oli jo pelastanut veljensä kuolemalta kahdesti; kolmas ei olisi enää mitään.

"Kuuletko sinä minua, typerä portti? Annan vaikka henkeni veljeni puolesta, mutta anna hänen elää!" Ed huuti kurkku suorana, tietämättä mikä olisi vastassa. Mutta hän ei pelännyt, hän uhraisi auliisti itsensä veljensä puolesta.

"Veli… älä…" Alphonse sanoi voimattomasti, mutta liian myöhään. Portti oli kuullut Edwardin sanat ja päättänyt hyväksyä ne.

"_Hyvä on. Veljesi jääköön henkiin ja palatkoon Ametrikseen, mutta minusta tuntuu että sinun henkesi ei riitä. Vien sinun vapautesi"_, Portti puhui ja Al alkoi hiljalleen hävitä vaaleaan valoon. Viimeisenä hävisivät kasvot ja Edin sydän löi tyhjää hänen nähdessään veljensä itkevän.

"Näkemiin, veli", Al sanoi ennen kuin katosi kokonaan ja tuli Portin ahmaisemaksi. Edin olisi tehnyt mieli nauraa, jos hän ei olisi pidätellyt kyyneleitä putoamasta poskilleen. _'Näkemiin? Me emme näe enää koskaan, Al'_, Ed ajatteli ja hymyili haikeasti silmät vetisinä kun hän itsekin hävisi, mutta ei valoon, vaan ikuiseen pimeyteen. Viimeiset sanat jotka hän kuuli ennen täydellistä pimeyttä kuuluivat Portille.

"Olisit kiitollinen. Veljesi on elossa ja Ametriksessa, annoin sinulle jopa alkemian lahjasi takaisin." Ja niin hänet oli lennätetty 1000-luvun Iso-Britanniaan.

* * *

Se on lyhyt, tiedän. Mutta ensimmäinen chapter "Uusi alku" tulee olemaan paaljon pidempi. Toivottavasti tulette nauttimaan tästä fanficistä yhtä paljon kuin minä nautin sen kirjoittamisesta. Saisinko kommentteja tästä:3 


	2. Uusi alku

Fullmetal alchemist / Harry potter fanfic , no pairings and **only in Finnish!**

**Elämän Ajaton Alkemia** (Everlasting Alchemy of Life)

**Author:** Xanta

**Rating:** PG-13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Fullmetal alchemist, only the plot of this FanFic. **

**A/N:** Minulla on ollut inspiraatio kateissa Teräsalkemisti ja viisasten kivi – tarinaani jo jonkin aikaa ja kirjoittaminen ei ole oikein luonnistunut. Minulle iski yksi päivä tämä loistava idea ja päätin kirjoittaa sitä, vaikka minulla onkin toinen fic kesken. En ole sellaista tyyppiä joka voi tehdä montaa asiaa samaan aikaan, joten älkää yllättykö jos Teräsalkemisti ja viisasten kivi –ficciin ei tule jatkoa. Muistuttakaa minua jatkamaan sitä, olkaa niin kilttejä.

Tämä fic alkaa FMA elokuvan jälkeen ja perustuu kaikkiin kirjoihin kuudenteen asti, joten varokaa spoilereita!

Kirjoitan eniten Edin näkökulmasta, mutta kolmannessa persoonassa.

* * *

**Elämän Ikuinen Alkemia**

Uusi alku

Edward Elric, noin 1000v, heräsi tiistaiyönä painajaisestaan. Hän oli taas nähnyt unta hänen ja Alphonsen viimeisistä yhteisistä hetkistä. Ed vilkaisi pöydällä olevaa digitaalista kelloa, joka ilmoitti ajan: 11:35. Pelkkä kellon vilkaisu helpotti hänen oloaan; hän ei voinut olla 1000-luvun Iso-Britanniassa, koska silloin ei ollut digitaalisia kelloja. Milloin ne olivatkaan ilmestyneet? 1900-luvulla? Ed vaihtoi penkillä asentoaan. Hän oli taas nukahtanut kirjan ääreen ja ansainnut jomottavan selkäkivun vaivoikseen. Haukotellen hän suoristi selkänsä ja antoi kultaisen katseensa kiertää huonettaan, joka oli melko tyhjä. Pari sekaista kirjapinoa nurkassa, nojatuoli, kovia kokenut matto ja jalkalamppu sekä työpöytä hänen edessään. Pöydällä oli kynäteline ja vanha kahvimuki, jonka tumma litku oli jäähtynyt tuntikausia sitten. Ed ojensi kätensä kahvimukia kohti ja siemaisi kylmää kahviaan mietteliään näköisenä. Kauankohan hän oli viettänyt tässä asunnossa? Kenties viisi vuotta? Vielä ei olisi muuton aika, ehkä vasta kymmenen vuoden päästä. Viittätoista vuotta kauempaa hän ei voinut koskaan viettää samassa paikassa jos ympärillä asui jästejä, muuten ihmiset alkaisivat ihmetellä miksi heidän 20-vuotias naapurinsa ei näyttänyt ikääntyvän päivääkään.

Ed oli matkustanut niin kauan kuin jaksoi muistaa. Maasta maahan, sotia vältellen ja suurista joukoista ja huomiosta erossa pysyen, mutta joskus se oli ollut väistämätöntä. Hän oli kuitenkin vain elänyt eteenpäin, antanut vuosien, vuosikymmenien ja vuosisatojen lipua ohitseen paljoa ajattelematta. Portti oli vienyt hänen elämänhalunsa, tai ainakin Ed uskoi niin. Hän ei myöskään etsinyt tietä kotiin; Miksi palata takaisin, koska näin monen vuoden jälkeen siellä ei olisi ketään odottamassa häntä.

Hän oli nähnyt kaikki sodat, kohdannut kuolemaa silmästä silmään, kestänyt rutot… – Oi, Musta Surma oli ollut pahin, sitä Ed ei saisi koskaan mielestään. Mustien läikkien peittämät, paiseilevat kehot ja itkevät lapset sekä suuret liekit kun kaupunkeja poltettiin maan tasalle ja kaiken keskellä hän; Edward Elric, jonka olisi pitänyt sairastua muiden mukana ja palaa elävältä muiden mukana, mutta ainoa mitä hän pystyi tuntemaan oli kuumat liekit nuolemassa häntä, kärventämässä hänen ihoaan. Ediltä oli evätty kuoleman tuoma vapautus.

Silti Edward ei ollut pystynyt työntämään ihmisiä syrjään kun häneltä pyydettiin apua. Hän auttoi heitä varjoissa keräämättä huomiota itseensä. Juuri ihmisten auttamisen takia hän ryhtyi opettelemaan taikuutta, alkemian kehittyneenpää muotoa. Hän oli saanut opetuksensa suoraan Tylypahkan perustajilta ja tiesi tällä hetkellä enemmän loitsuja ja kirouksia kuin yksikään toinen noita tai velho. Ed sai myös tietää että alkemiaa oli yritetty harjoittaa jo monia vuosisatoja ennen hänen ilmestymistään, mutta jokainen yritys oli ollut niin säälittävä, heidän menetelmänsä niin alkukantaiset ja jokainen yrittäjä niin höperö, että Ed oli turhauduttuaan kirjoittanut kirjan. Aivan, Edward Elric oli kirjoittanut 2073 sivua pitkän kirjan, joka käsitteli alkemian täysin.

"_Vuosisatojen Alkemia"_ oli julkaistu nimettömänä vuonna 1051, mutta jostain syystä jokainen tietää kirjoittajan ja huhujen mukaan se oli kirjoitettu yhdessä yössä taikuuden avulla. Kirjan alkuperäinen kieli oli saksa, mutta vuosien saatossa se käännettiin jokaiselle kielelle ja kirjoja on yksi tai kaksi kieltä kohti. Se oli myös maailman pisin koskaan kirjoitettu kirja vuoteen 1403 asti. Kirjan julkaisemisen jälkeen alkemia muuttui todellisemmaksi kahdesta syystä: Vain oikeasti kiinnostuneet lukivat sen kannesta kanteen ja koska kirja oli täynnä pelkkää totuutta.

Nyt Ed kuitenkin katui tekemäänsä. Hän oli ollut nuori ja hölmö paljastaessaan niin paljon muulle maailmalle, mutta tehtyä ei voitu muuttaa tekemättömäksi. Edwardin silmät muuttuivat viiruiksi hänen tuntiessaan voimakkaan velhon astuvan lähelle hänen kotiaan. Kun hän jaksoi kiinnittää asiaan hieman huomiota, oli helppo tunnistaa kuka velho oli ja huomata vielä toinenkin vahva taikaihminen, tällä kertaa kuitenkin noita. Koska Ed ei ollut aikaisemmin huomannut noitaa, hän oletti naisen olevan animaagi. Edward nousi tuoliltaan ja pyöritteli jumittuneita niskojaan. Vaikka hänen kehonsa olikin 20-vuotiaan ja parantui itsestään, se kuitenkin piti sisällään melkein tuhatvuotiasta sielua, joka tunsi itsensä kaikkea muuta kuin nuoreksi. Ja tämä jatkuisi ikuisesti, koska vaikka maailma tuhoutuisi, Ed jäisi jäljelle ja eläisi tyhjyydessä eikä hänellä ei ollut paikkaa minne paeta kohtaloaan. Katulamppujen valot hävisivät ja Ed kurkisti ulos ikkunastaan, pystymättä peittämään uteliaisuuttaan. Ulkona seisoi pitkä, hontelo mies jolla oli pitkä parta ja vielä pidemmät hiukset, purppuraan pukeutuneena ja solkisaappaat jalassa. Edwardin olisi tehnyt mieli nauraa.

"Kukas nyt on kuin muinaismuisto?" Ed sanoi itsekseen muistaessaan hänen ja tiellä seisovan vanhuksen keskustelun noin 140 vuotta sitten. Valkopartaisen miehen vierellä seisoi nyt vanha, kireän näköinen nainen jolla oli suippo noidan hattu ja tummanvihreä kaapu sekä hapan ilme naamallaan. '_Poika saapuu siis tänään?'_

Ed menetti pian mielenkiintonsa ja poistui ikkunan äärestä. Hän nappasi ohimennen vihreällä musteella kirjoitetun kirjeen käteensä ja viskasi rätisevään takkaan, jossa punainen sinetti kermanvärisellä pergamentilla suli sihisten.

Edward asteli keittiöön ja keitti itselleen uuden kahvikupillisen, välittämättä velhovaroituksesta alitajuntansa perukoilla. Kolmaskin velho oli saapunut, mutta hänen taikavoimansa oli niin heikko ja vähän käytetty että sitä pystyi sanomaan melkein olemattomaksi. Alkemisti päätti unohtaa koko asian, mutta silti totuus naputti hänen päätään. Hänen olisi pitänyt lähteä heti kun kirje oli saapunut, vaikka kokonaan pois Iso-Britanniasta. Mutta Edward oli jäänyt ja joutuisi varmasti mukaan tähän hässäkkään. Hänen oli onnistunut pysyä erossa asioista tähän asti, kaukana ministeriöstä sekä Voldemortista. Edin olisi tehnyt taas mieli nauraa ajatellessaan Voldemortia. Se typerä nuorukainen, Voldie, uskoi olevansa pelottava kun tappoi pari ihmistä ja sai kannatusta taikaolennoilta. Edward ei sitä ehkä itse huomannut, mutta ikuinen elämä oli muuttanut häntä. Hän oli hyväksynyt kuoleman eikä yrittänyt enää kostaa jokaiselle ihmiselle heidän tappamiensa ihmisten puolesta. Sota muuttaa ihmisiä, ja kun niitä on nähnyt enemmän kuin kymmenen, sitä muuttuu ja paljon.

Ed muisti ajan kun Voldemort oli yrittänyt pyytää häntä puolelleen, lopulta väkivalloin, mutta alkemisti oli vain nauranut koko sen ajan. He olivat yrittäneet kiduttaa häntä; ei mitään. He olivat yrittäneet tappaa hänet; ei mitään. Kidutuskirous oli aivan liian laimea siihen tuskaan verrattuna jonka hän kohtasi joka päivä ja kuoleminen ei tullut kysymykseenkään. Edward otti suuren siemauksen kahvistaan ja antoi sen vaikuttaa. Hän ei halunnut nukkua enää tänä yönä, ei sen painajaisen jälkeen. Parempi pysyä hereillä ja nukkua sitten päivällä, valoisaan aikaan hänen painajaisensa olivat lievempiä.

Ed heräsi ajatuksistaan juuri parahiksi kun etuovelta kuului koputus. '_Minun olisi pitänyt huomata'_, hän kirosi itsekseen ja mietti mitä tehdä. Ei olisi kovin viisasta esittää ettei ollut kotona tai yrittää ajaa heitä pois, joten ainoaksi vaihtoehdoksi jäi avata ovi. Edward huokaisi ja käveli ovelle kahvikuppi kädessään. Hänen ei tarvinnut mennä lähelle kuullakseen ovella käydyn keskustelun.

"Onko tämä kovin viisasta? Häiritä _häntä_ keskellä yötä" vanhan naisen ääni kysyi hieman arasti.

"_Minerva_", vanhan miehen ääni sanoi uhkaavasti. Keskustelu jäi siihen, koska ovi avautui ja paljasti nuoren näköisen blondin miehen jolla oli saksalainen 1930-luvun vaatetus kahvikuppi kädessään. Edwardin kultaiset silmät kovettuivat entisestään hänen katsoessaan Dumbledoren sinisiin silmiin. Vanha nainen, Minerva, tuijotti naama valkoisena kahden mahtavan velhon tuijotuskilpailua.

**Minervan POV **(Point of view)

En ollut koskaan nähnyt häntä elävänä, mutta kuullut enemmän kuin halusin tietää ja siltikin minusta tuntui kuin en tuntisi hänestä edes murto-osaa katsoessani noihin kultaisiin silmiin. Hänellä oli eriskummallinen aura ympärillään, sitä oli mahdoton kuvailla. Jos yrittäisin, sanoisin että se oli samaan aikaan rauhoittava, pelottava, ylivoimainen, surullinen, vihainen ja kaikkea muuta. Aivan kuin törmäisi siihen osaan itseään, josta ei ollut koskaan ollut edes tietoinen. Kaiken tämän ympäröimänäkin minun oli pakko huomioida hänen olevan komea. Olen kiitollinen ettei hän katso minuun vaan Albukseen, tai olisin varmaankin pyörtynyt. _Miksei kukaan sano mitään?_

**Albuksen POV**

Olin hermostunut, ja peloissani. Minun ei ollut tarkoitus kohdella Minervaa miten kohtelin, mutta olinhan minä sentään kohtaamassa _hänet_ ja hänen vihansa. Kun hän avasi oven ja katsoi minuun, pystyin hädin tuskin tuijottamaan tyynesti noihin kultaisiin silmiin. Vanha ruumiini ei totellut käskyjäni eivätkä aivoni suostuneet ajattelemaan mitään päivän ruokalistaa syvällisempää. Hän ei ollut muuttunut, yhä sama sieluun tunkeutuva katse ja vakavat kasvot. Ja minä ymmärsin hyvin miksi. Jos olisin itse joutunut läpi niin paljosta ja elänyt niin kauan, en olisi enää järjissäni. Edward Elric yllätti minut aina ja vaikka olen elänyt hänen kanssaan, en vieläkään tunne häntä. En usko että hän on päästänyt ketään läpi sen vahvan muurin sydämensä ympärillä hänen veljensä katoamisen jälkeen. Minusta tuntuu etten kestä enää kauaa tuota katsetta. Tältäkö oppilaista tuntuu kun katson heitä pitkään? Tunnen nyt sääliä heitä kohtaan.

**Normaali POV**

Edin olisi tehnyt mieli nauraa heidän ilmeilleen, mutta hän tyytyi vain sulkemaan silmänsä hetkeksi ja siemaisemaan kahviaan peittääkseen hymynsä. Edward ei ollut iloinen nähdessään heidät, vain huvittunut. Hän oli se joka rikkoi hiljaisuuden.

"Te siis veitte pojan?" Ed kysyi ja vilkaisi parin talon päähän Dursleyn etuovelle, jossa makasi pieni nyytti. Harry Potter… Edward pystyi aistimaan Voldemortin kirouksen jäänteet tänne asti.

"Minä melkein kadun sitä että kieltäydyn ottamasta häntä. Dursleyt eivät ole mitään fiksua porukkaa", Ed sanoi ja naurahti kolkosti. Dumbledore oli todellakin lähettänyt hänelle kirjeen keskellä kirkasta päivää ja pyytänyt häntä ottamaan Harryn hoitoonsa. Edward ei vieläkään tiennyt miten Albus oli saanut tietää hänen olinpaikkansa, mutta eipä sillä kovin paljoa väliä enää ollut.

"Näytätte siltä kuin minun pitäisi pyytää teitä tulemaan sisään", Ed sanoi huokaisten ja kääntyi ympäri. Hän lähti kävelemään peremmälle taloon ja jätti oven auki. Edwardin ei tarvinnut kehottaa kahta vanhusta astumaan sisään, he ymmärsivät ilmankin että voisivat tulla ja saada jopa hieman osakseen siitä suuresta tiedon määrästä, jota Ed piti sisällään.

Minerva vilkaisi Albus Dumbledorea ja astui sitten työnantajansa perässä sisään kolkkoon kaksikerroksiseen taloon, joka sotkuisesta vaikutelmastaan huolimatta oli täysin pölytön. Sitä voisi sanoa kirjaimellisen järjestelmälliseksi sekamelskaksi. Talossa ei ollut paljon huonekaluja, suurimmilta osin se oli täytetty kirjoilla ja papereilla. Albus ja Minerva kuulivat vain omat hengityksensä astellessaan eteenpäin synkässä huoneistossa, jota himmeästi valaisi ulkona olevat lyhdyt. Heidän vasemmalle puolelleen syttyi valo ja Edward Elric istui keskellä huonetta pehmeässä nojatuolissa, kahvimuki kädessään. Suuri kauniisti koristeltu takka loimusi hänen vierellään, sulattaen kultaisten silmien katsetta hieman. Edwardin edessä oli kaksi istumapaikkaa; yksi pehmustettu tuoli ja yksi puujakkara, jonka päällä luki pergamentilla 'Arvon rehtori Albus Dumbledore, Merlinin ritarikunta, Ensimmäinen luokka, Suurtaikuri, Päänoita, Ylihörhö, Kansainvälinen Velholiitto'. Kun Minerva McGarmiwa luki tämän, hänen kulmansa kohosivat melkein hiusrajaan epäuskosta. _Miksi_ Edward Elric antaisi Albukselle tällaisen istumapaikan vielä senkin jälkeen kun oli tehnyt selväksi vanhan miehen arvon?

"Albus…", Minerva sanoi hiljaisella äänellä ja vilkaisi vanhaa miestä, joka tuijotti hiljaisena pientä kiikkerää jakkaraa. Silmät huvittuneena tuikkien Albus istui jakkaralle ja pyöritteli pergamenttia käsissään. Minerva istui myös ja tunsi olonsa pehmustetusta penkistä huolimatta epämukavasti. Hän istui paremmalla paikalla kuin hänen työnantajansa!

"Mukavaa että muistit kaikki liikanimeni", Albus sanoi kepeästi mutta rauhallisesti ja sai Edin tuhahtamaan.

"Oletko sinä mielestäsi vitsikkäässä tilanteessa?" Edward sanoi, suostumatta kutsumaan Albusta nimeltä. Vanha mies ei vastannut Edille, vaan näytti valmiilta ottamaan vastaan kaiken mitä alkemistin mieleen juolahtaisikin. Se oli hyvä, koska Edward ei aikonut pitää kauempaa mölyjä mahassaan.

"Minä todellakin toivon että sinä olet järkiintynyt nuorilta päiviltäsi, varsinkin kun he ovat antaneet sinulle niin paljon vastuuta! Minä en voi ymmärtää miksi suostuin ensinnäkään opettamaan sinua tai Flamelia, mutta minun hyväuskoisuuteni johti tuhansien kuolemaan! Luoda nyt viisasten kivi, vaikka minä luulin kertoneeni kuinka Portti toimii! _Älä katso minuun noin, Minerva McGarmiwa, tai minuun voi iskeä halu seivästää sinut!_" Ed puhui hallitulla, mutta voimakkaalla äänellä ja hänen viimeinen lauseensa sai Minervan nojaamaan taaksepäin tuolillaan. Albuksen olisi tehnyt mieli painaa päänsä alas, mutta hän aikoi kohdata kaiken mitä Edward Elric hänelle laukoi ja pyydellä anteeksi vasta sitten.

"Muistatko sinä kun sanoin että alkemia vaatii tämän maailman ihmishenkiä ja taikuus toisen maailman ihmishenkiä kaksinkertaisen määrän koska se ei perustu vertaisvaihtoon?" Minerva oli mennyt tällä hetkellä täysin valkoiseksi näistä sanoista. Hän tiesi ettei hänen kuuluisi kuulla keskustelua, mutta siinä hän istui eikä Edward Elriciä voinut vähempää kiinnostaa.

"Ja millä te sen kiven loitte? Alkemialla _ja_ taikuudella!" Edward katsoi entistä oppilastaan yhdellä pahimmista murhaajan katseistaan ja saikin kuin saikin Tylypahkan rehtorin laskemaan katseensa maahan. Hetken heitä ympäröi hiljaisuus, mutta kuin taikaiskusta Edwardin mieliala muuttui paljon ystävällisemmäksi.

"No, nyt kun olemme päässeet yli tästä, niin eiköhän ole parempi vaihtaa aihe johonkin mukavampaan", Ed sanoi ja heilautti pienesti kättään, jolloin Dumbledoren tuoli muuttui samanlaiseksi kuin McGarmiwalla.

**Minervan POV**

Kuuntelin hiljaisena koko suuren solvauksen, enkä ollut uskoa korviani. Oliko viisasten kiven uhraus niin suuri? Ja kaiken lisäksi, Albus ja Nicolas olivat Edward Elricin entisiä oppipoikia, jotka loivat viisasten kiven vaikka tiesivät uhrauksen? Kun hiljaisuus lankesi, pääni oli täynnä ajatuksia ja kysymyksiä, joita en halunnut kysyä, kaikkiin en halunnut edes kuulla vastausta. Olin kuin puulla päähän lyöty kun Edward Elric puhui ystävällisellä äänellä meille, aivan kuin äskeistä vakavaa saarnaa ei olisi käytykään.

**Normaali POV**

"Et tullut tänne vain kuullakseni saarnani, Albus", Ed kutsui vihdoinkin rehtoria tämän nimellä ja siemaisi kahvikupistaan. Tylypahkan rehtori näytti miettivän hetken, ennen kuin avasi suunsa kunnioittavaan puheeseen.

"En ole oikea ihminen pyytämään tätä, mutta voisitteko katsoa Harryn perään? Minusta tuntuu että hän tulee perimään Jamesin tavan joutua ongelmiin ja näyttää myös siltä että hän on se joka Voldemortin kukistaa lopullisesti", Dumbledore sanoi mietteliäänä ja näytti huolestuneelta.

Ed huokaisi. Hän oli odottanut jotain tällaista, mutta nyt hän ei tiennyt mitä vastata.

"Kukistaa? He heittävät painavan taakan tuon lapsen harteille… Sinä tiedät että pysyn mieluummin vain taustalla, Albus", Ed aloitti ei-niin-lupaavasti, mutta hymyili sitten pienesti. "mutta voin pitää huolen ettei poika kuole sinä aikana mitä viettää viistokujalla. Tylypahkaan minä en aio astua", Edward sanoi ja sai kiitollisen katseen Albukselta sekä Minervalta.

"Harmi kuulla ettet haluaisi palata. Etsin jälleen uutta Pimeyden voimilta suojautumisen opettajaa ja alkemia olisi loistava lisä opetusaineisiimme", Albus sanoi haikailevasti ja sai Edwardilta ystävällisen pään pudistuksen.

"Keskiyö on kulunut jo kauan sitten. Ehdotan että häipyisitte", Edward sanoi hieman kärkkäästi ja nousi tuoliltaan, hätistellen noidan ja velhon ulos kodistaan. Ovi sulkeutui heidän takanaan ilman "Hyvää yötä", mutta he eivät välittäneet.

"Hän on loistava ihminen kunhan häneen tutustuu", Albus sanoi myhäillen ja kaikkoontui Elricin pihasta Minerva perässään.

Niin vuodet kuluivat. Edward seurasi taustalta kuinka Harry Potter kärsi ja kasvoi Dursleyllä. Mutta poika oli elossa ja se oli tärkeintä. Hän ei koskaan puhunut pojalle, Harry ei varmaankaan ollut edes nähnyt kuin pari vilausta hänestä näinä kymmenenä vuonna.

"Kymmenen vuotta? Pian on siis hänen aikansa", Ed sanoi itselleen yhtenä kuumana kesäkuun päivänä kun katsoi Potterin istuvan suuren lehmuksen alla itkemässä. Dudley ja hänen porukkansa olivat varmaankin taas hakanneet hänet.

Ed tiesi, milloin ensimmäiset kirjeet saapuivat. Yksi pöllöistä jätti oikein siistin kikkareen hänen postilaatikkonsa päälle ennen kuin lähti takaisin matkaan. Ilmeisesti Harry ei myöskään saanut kirjeitään, koska pöllöjen tulo ei lakannut ja Edward katsoi naureskellen kun punanaamainen Vernon naulasi lankkuja ikkunoihin ja oviin. Lopulta he lähtivät pois, jättäen laudoitetun talon siihen autioitumaan. Ed kuitenkin tiesi etteivät he karkuun pääsisi, Albus löysi aina jonkin keinon saavuttaa mitä halusi. Yksi niistä asioista mitkä olivat saaneet Edin kiinnostumaan hänestä Albuksen ollessa vielä nuori.

Vuosi kului, ja Potter saapui takaisin Dursleylle Tylypahkassa vietetyn kouluvuoden jälkeen. Ensimmäiset päivät sujuivat rauhallisuuden merkeissä, mutta eräänä lauantaina Edward äkkäsi Harryn katselemassa hänen postilaatikkoaan, erityisesti hänen nimikirjaimiaan. Ei kai vaan Dumbledore ollut sanonut mitään hänestä? Kaikkein vähiten hän kaipasi kontilleen uteliasta pikkupoikaa, joka tiesi ei niin mitään.

Tuijottelu jatkui myös seuraavina päivinä ja Ed alkoi hermostua tähän, joten yhtenä kauniina päivänä hän astui ulos talostaan ja katsoi kulma koholla Harrya, joka näytti hyvin epävarmalta.

"Minä mietin, mitä niin kiinnostavaa sinä minun ikivanhasta postilaatikostani löydät?" Edward kysyi huvittuneena ja työnsi kädet taskuihinsa tutkaillen Potterin päästä varpaisiin.

"Minä… Oletteko te Edward Elric, sir?" Harry kysyi epäröiden ja keräsi hieman rohkeutta lauseen loppua kohden, tutkien nyt vihreillä silmillään vilpittömästi alkemistia. Edin olisi tehnyt mieli virnistää pojan vilpittömyydelle ja nyökkäsi.

"Dumbledore sanoi minulle lukuvuoden lopussa että voisin puhua teille… asioista", Harry sanoi empien ja katsoi ympärilleen paetakseen kultaisten silmien katsetta.

**Harryn POV**

Dumbledore oli maininnut minulle hänestä ja kertonut etten voisi erehtyä. Kultaiset silmät ja vaaleat hiukset, noin kahdenkymmenen ikävuoden paikkeilla. Professori oli näyttänyt jostain syystä huvittuneelta kun oli kertonut tämän, mutta kun olin kysynyt asiaa, hän oli vain sanonut ettei se ollut mitään.

Olin jo monesti seissyt hänen hieman rehottavalla etupihallaan, mutta koskaan en ollut saanut kerättyä tarpeeksi rohkeutta koputtaa puiseen oveen. Millainen henkilö olisi Edward Elric? Millaisella henkilöllä oli kultaiset silmät? Yhtenä päivänä olin taas katsomassa hänen postilaatikkoaan ja tavaamassa hänen sukunimeään, kun hän tuli ja kysyi miksi katselin hänen vanhaa postilaatikkoaan. Heti kun kohtasin ne kultaiset silmät, jähmetyin paikoilleni. Hän uhkui voimaa ja sitä samaa rauhallisuutta ja luotettavuutta kuin Dumbledore, mutta silti se oli hieman erilainen. Uhkaava ja ylivoimainen, kuin arvaamaton suuri avomeri joka ei antanut sääliä merimiehiä kohtaan. Hänellä oli pitkät löysälle poninhännälle sidotut hiukset ja mustat vaatteet. Tummat housut ja paita vain korostivat hänen kullankeltaisia silmiään, jotka tuntuivat säihkyvän auringossa. Kuka tämä mies oikein oli?

**Normaali POV**

Ed naurahti ontosti. Dumbledoresta oli siis hyvin hauskaa pistää Harry hänen kannoilleen?

"Minusta tuntuu että meidän olisi parempi puhua näistä sinun asioistasi sisällä." Edward sanoi ja kääntyi kannoillaan kävelläkseen takaisin taloonsa Harry perässään. Poika seurasi häntä kuin hai laivaa ja näytti suurta kiinnostusta astuessaan Edin sotkuiseen huoneeseen. Edward heilutti nopeasti kättään jotta valot syttyisivät ja edes osa kirjoista sekä papereista menisivät siisteihin pinoihin.

"Haluatko kenties keksiä?" Ed ehdotti Harrylle ja hän näytti olevan kahden vaiheilla. Huokaisten Edward tarttui poikaa hartiasta ja raahasi hänet keittiöön, istuttaen hänet yhdelle puupenkeistä.

**Harryn POV**

Seurasin perhosia vatsassa sisään taloon ja katsoin kiinnostuneena ympärilleni. Edward heilautti vain kättään ja valot syttyivät sekä kirjat ja paperit keräsivät itsensä kasaan. En olisi uskonut hänen osaavan sauvatonta taikuutta jos en olisi nähnyt sitä omin silmin. Pystyiköhän edes Dumbledore siihen? Sain eteeni keksiä ja maitoa ja heti seuraavaksi huomasin selittäväni hänelle kaiken mitä ensimmäisenä kouluvuotenani oli tapahtunut. En pystynyt lopettamaan puhumista kunnes kurkkuni oli täysin kuiva ja minun oli pakko siemaista maitoani sitä kostuttamaan. Aivan kuin hänen pelkkä läsnäolonsa olisi pakottanut minut puhumaan. Kun kerroin viisasten kiven tuhoutuneen, olin varma että näin hänen kasvoillaan lievää vihaa taikka pettymystä.

Ryhdyin käymään melko usein Edin luona. Hän jopa antoi minulle luvan kutsua itseään Ediksi ja joka käyntikerralla opin hänestä jotain uutta, esimerkiksi mistä ruuista hän ei pitänyt ja vastaavaa, mutta ei koskaan mitään suurta tai tärkeää tietoa. Ed onnistui aina kääntämään huomaamattani keskustelumme päälaelleen jos kysyin jotain hänen mielestään tärkeämpää. Yhtenä päivänä hän käski minua pysymään kauempana hänestä ja olin hetken mietinnän jälkeen samaa mieltä. Kävin yleensä Edin luona melkein joka toinen päivä ja Dursleyt alkoivat olla epäluuloisia.

**Normaali POV**

Ed oli ollut yhtenä päivänä huonolla tuulella ja möläyttänyt suoraan päin Harryn naamaa että tämän pitäisi käydä harvemmin. Onneksi poika oli ollut tottunut töksäyttelemisiin Dursleylla eikä välittänyt, mutta hän todellakin supisti käymisiään kerran viikkoon. Kesä meni ja lentävä auto tuli hakemaan Harrya jonnekin. Edward seurasi tapahtumaa huvittuneena ja melkein räjähti nauruun nähdessään Vernonin putoavan puskaan. Seuraava kouluvuosi alkoi taas pian ja jokaisena kesänä Harry tuli puhumaan Edille, kertoen kaiken Tylypahkasta tietämättä laisinkaan kelle oikein puhui. Hän ei ilmeisesti ollut maininnut Edwardista mitään Tylypahkassa, ehkä Dumbledore oli itse häntä pyytänyt vaikenemaan. Parempi niin.

Jokaisena kesänä Ed huomasi pitävänsä pojasta yhä vain enemmän ja neljännen lukuvuoden päätyttyä alkemisti sai odottamattoman kirjeen. Hän oli aina tiennyt että se tapahtuisi, mutta ei ollut olettanut sen tapahtuvan näin aikaisin. Harry oli vielä poika ja nyt hänet pakotettaisiin kasvamaan liian aikaisin. Se ei ollut oikea tapa elää, Ed tiesi sen kaikkein parhaiten. Voldemort oli palannut ja Dumbledore _anoi_ Edward Elriciä auttamaan Feeniksin kiltaa, Harryn vuoksi. Pitkän mietinnän jälkeen hän oli myöntynyt. Hän auttaisi kiltaa ja ryhtyisi Harryn 24/7 henkivartijaksi, vaikka se tarkoittikin Tylypahkaan palaamista. Sitä Ed odotti kaikkea muuta kuin innolla.


	3. Synkkä menneisyys

Fullmetal alchemist / Harry potter fanfic , no pairings and **only in Finnish!**

**Elämän Ajaton Alkemia** (Everlasting Alchemy of Life)

**Author:** Xanta

**Rating:** PG-13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Fullmetal alchemist, only the plot of this FanFic. **

**A/N:** Minulla on ollut inspiraatio kateissa Teräsalkemisti ja viisasten kivi – tarinaani jo jonkin aikaa ja kirjoittaminen ei ole oikein luonnistunut. Minulle iski yksi päivä tämä loistava idea ja päätin kirjoittaa sitä, vaikka minulla onkin toinen fic kesken. En ole sellaista tyyppiä joka voi tehdä montaa asiaa samaan aikaan, joten älkää yllättykö jos Teräsalkemisti ja viisasten kivi –ficciin ei tule jatkoa. Muistuttakaa minua jatkamaan sitä, olkaa niin kilttejä.

Tämä fic alkaa FMA elokuvan jälkeen ja perustuu kaikkiin kirjoihin kuudenteen asti, joten varokaa spoilereita!

Kirjoitan eniten Edin näkökulmasta, mutta kolmannessa persoonassa.

**

* * *

**

Elämän Ikuinen Alkemia 

"Synkkä menneisyys"

_("$" merkkien väliin kirjoitettu teksti on kopioitu suoraan kirjasta Harry Potter ja Feeniksin kilta, sivuilta 112-114)_

Ilta oli pimeä, ja Dursleylle oli tapahtunut murto. No murto ja murto, mutta nyt jästien eteisessä seisoi kymmenen noitaa ja velhoa, Tonks oli jo onnistunut rikkomaan lautasen. Jokainen piti kunnioitettavaa turvaväliä Ediin, mikä oli aivan ymmärrettävää. He eivät tienneet hänestä mitään, joten oli viisaampaa pysyä hieman kauempana.

Pian Harry jo astelikin portaiden päähän ja Ed kohotti kulmiaan varjoissa olevalle pojalle.

"Laske sauvasi, poika, ennen kuin joltakulta lähtee silmä", sanoi möreästi muriseva ääni.

"Professori Vauhkomieli?", Harry kysyi epävarmasti ja Edwardin olisi tehnyt mieli pyöritellä silmiään pojan käytökselle.

"Enpä tiedä siitä professorista", Vauhkomieli murahti, "taisi jäädä opettaminen aika vähiin, vai mitä? Tule alas, me haluamme nähdä sinut kunnolla."

Villisilmän kehotuksesta huolimatta Harry jäi kykkimään portaiden yläpäähän ja Ed olisi voinut vannoa kuulleensa Lupinin urahtavan.

"Kaikki hyvin, Harry. Me tultiin hakemaan sinut pois."

"P-professori Lupin?" Harry kysyi epäuskoisena. "Oletko se sinä?"

Edwardin olisi vain tehnyt mieli käskeä Harrya tulemaan alas, kun Tonks sai yhden harvoista neronleimauksistaan.

"Miksi me seisomme pimeässä?" Tonks ihmetteli. "Valois."

Valo valaisi koko eteisen ja Edin pupillit pienenivät niiden tottuessa valoon. Sitten kaikki ryhtyivät tekemään pientä kevyttä keskustelua, johon Edward ei päättänyt puuttua. Hän vain nojasi seinään ja antoi katseensa kiertää Dursleyn talossa. Esittelyt menivät siinä keskustelun siivellä ja Ed kiinnitti huomionsa Harryyn vasta kun hänen nimensä mainittiin.

"Me olemmekin jo tavanneet monta kertaa", Ed sanoi virnistäen ja sai parilta velholta sekä noidalta kummeksuvia katseita.

Vauhkomielen silmä jumittui ja Harry lähti hakemaan vesilasia, vaikka Alastor olisi aivan hyvin voinut pyytää Ediä korjaamaan silmän. Mies halusi vain esittää ettei Ediä olisi edes paikalla eikä häntä tarvittaisi. Kun Villisilmä otti pojan tarjoaman lasin, hän vilautti suupielestään: "Pidä varasi Elricin lähettyvillä" ja sanoi sitten kovempaan ääneen "Kippis".

Tonks ja Harry menivät pakkaamaan, jolloin kaikki muut ryhtyivät tutkimaan ihka oikeaa jästiasuntoa. ... Lukuunottamatta Ed, joka nyt vain nojaili seinään ja haukotteli kerran. Hänen vanha automailinsa – vaikka hän pitikin sitä kunnossa taikojen avulla – valitti naristen ja sai parin velhon kääntymään häntä kohti.

Kun Harry oli harhautettu loitsun avulla he astuivat Dursleyden puutarhaan. Villisilmä kertoi järjestyksen ja selitti melko kepeästi suunnitelman, myös sen kuinka varapartio tulisi heidän tilalleen jos vain Harry (plus Ed) selviäisi hengissä. Jokaisella oli luuta kädessään, paitsi Edillä. Kaikki kääntyivät katsomaan häntä ja huokaisten alkemisti nosti oikean kätensä suoraksi sivulleen. Maa kohoili sen kerätessä oikeanlaisia mineraaleja ja pian Edin käteen pongahti musta luuta käärmekuvio punaisena sen kyljessä loistaen.

Vihdoinkin he olivat valmiita lähtemään ja luutamuodostelma kohosi korkealle taivaalle Vauhkomielen jakaessa ohjeita. He lensivät ja lensivät ja lopulta kaikki näyttivät olevan aivan jäätymispisteessä, eikä Ed voinut sen paremmin. Hänen automailinsa olivat jääkylmät ja niiden liitoskohdat alkoivat aiheuttaa pakkasenpuremaa häneen. Ei Edward siihen kuollut, hän ei voinut, mutta kokemus ei ollut mikään ruusuinen. Tuntui siltä kuin häntä pistettäisiin hartiaan ja jalkaan tuhansilla neuloilla yhä uudelleen ja uudelleen eivätkä johdot siirtäneet kunnolla sähköä. Ed uskoi pysyvänsä luudan kyydissä, mutta hänelle tuli aina vain mieleen kysymys, millä ilveellä hän irroittautuisi luudaltaan?

Lopulta laskeutuminen alkoi ja Ed huokaisi tuntiessaan taas maata jalkojensa alla. Hän kampesi kankean oikean kätensä irti luudan varresta ja antoi luudan hajota takaisin maahan. Väsyneenä hän pyöritteli niskojaan ja katseli ympärilleen. He olivat ilmeisestikin jo antaneet pergamentin Harrylle ja Kalmanhanaukio kahdentoista rakennus ilmestyi heidän eteensä. Kaikki kiiruhtivat sisään ja jäivät eteiseen kun Vauhkomieli sytytti öljylamppuja. Valo paljasti repalaiset tapetit, hämähäkinseittien peittämät kalusteet ja ikivanhat muotokuvat. Melkein kaikki oli muotoiltu käärmeiksi.

"Taidan pitää tästä paikasta", Ed sanoi huvittuneena ja säästyi epäileviltä katseilta kun edestä kuului ripeitä askeleita. Monta kiloa laihempi rouva Weasley ilmestyi oven takaa ja rynnisti halaamaan Harrya – nainen varmaankin rikkoi pari kylkiluuta rutistuksellaan.

"Voi Harry, onpa ihanaa nähdä sinut!" nainen kuiskasi ja tutki pojan päästä varpaisiin. " Näytät riutuneelta, sinut pitää ruokkia, mutta joudut ikävä kyllä odottamaan hetken päivällistä."

Molly kääntyi ovella seisoviin velhoihin päin ja nopean Ediin kohdistuvan inhon vilkaisun jälkeen supatti heille kiireisenä.

"Hän tuli juuri, kokous on alkanut."

Velhot alkoivat hälistä innoissaan Ediä lukuun ottamatta ja suuntasivat kohti ovea josta Molly oli tullut Harry perässään, mutta nainen pysäytti hänet sanoen että kokous oli vain Killan jäsenille. Edward oli jäänyt myöskin aulaan, hänestä tuntui ettei hänen tarvinnut tietää tilanteesta enää yhtään enempää.

"Molly Weasley, et voi jättää minua huomioimatta kovin kauaksi aikaa", Edward sanoi virnistyksen kera ja naisen ilme muuttui irvistykseksi, jota Harry tuijotti ymmällään.

"En ymmärrä miten Dumbledore suostui ottamaan sinut mukaan tähän. Kaiken sen jälkeen."

"Voi Molly, Albus anoi minut tähän", Ed sanoi ilkeän virneen kera ja Weasley kääntyi ympäri johdattaakseen Harryn ystäviensä luokse. Alkemisti ei voinut mitään mielenkiinnolleen tavata Harryn ystävät, hän oli kuullut heistä liikaa. Toisaalta, tämä Hermione kuulosti siltä että halusi kysellä Edwardin kuoliaaksi heti kun saisi tietää kuka hän oikein on. Harry asteli huoneeseen ja Ed jäi ulkopuolelle, uskoen arvaavansa mihin heidän pieni juttelunsa päätyisi. Eikä hän ollut väärässä, hetken hiljaisuuden läpi ovesta kuului hirveää karjuntaa.

"TE SIIS ETTE OLE OLLEET KOKOUKSISSA, MITÄ SIITÄ? OLETTE SILTI OLLEET TÄÄLLÄ! OLETTE SILTI OLLEET YHDESSÄ! MINÄ OLEN NYHJÄNNYT DURSLEYLLÄ KOKO KUUKAUDEN! VAIKKA OLEN SELVINNYT ENEMMÄSTÄ KUIN TE KAKSI IKINÄ, JA DUMBLESORE TIETÄÄ SEN – KUKA PELASTI VIISASTEN KIVEN? KUKA KUKISTI VALEDRON? KUKA PELASTI TEIDÄN KUMMANKIN NAHKAN ANKEUTTAJILTA?"

Hetken hiljaisuus, ennen kuin Harryn ääni jyrähti jälleen.

"KUKA JOUTUI VIIME VUONNA MENEMÄÄN LOHIKÄÄRMEIDEN JA SFINKSIEN JA TIES MINKÄ KAMALAN OHI? KUKA NÄKI KUN HÄN PALASI? KUKA JOUTUI PAKENEMAAN HÄNTÄ? MINÄ!"

Edwardin olisi tehnyt mieli nähdä miltä Harryn ystävät näyttivät juuri nyt.

"MUTTA MIKSI MINUN PITÄISI TIETÄÄ, MITÄ ON TEKEILLÄ? MIKSI KUKAAN MINULLE VAIVAUTUISI KERTOMAAN, MITÄ TAPAHTUU?"

Oven takaa kuului pientä ininää.

"ETTE TE KOVIN KOVASTI VOINEET HALUTA, KOSKA MUUTEN TE OLISITTE LÄHETTÄNEET MINULLE PÖLLÖN, MUTTA KUN DUMBLEDORE PAKOTTI VANNOMAAN-"

Taas pientä ininää.

"MINÄ NYHJÄSIN NELJÄ VIIKKOA LIKUSTERITIELLÄ, NÄPISTIN ROSKIKSISTA SANOMALEHTIÄ JA YRITIN SAADA SELVILLE, MITÄ ON TAPAHTUNUT-"

Ja pieni inahdus.

"TE OLETTE VARMAAN NAURANEET MAKEASTI TÄÄLLÄ YHTEISESSÄ PIILOSSA-"

Vihdoinkin kuulosti siltä että Harry rauhoittui ja Edward huokaisi helpottuneena. Häntä ei oltu mainittu vieläkään, mutta toisaalta hänkin oli osallinen pojan pimennossa pitämiseen joten Harry olisi voinut haukkua hänet pataluhaksi äsken. Lapset ryhtyivät vihdoinkin puhumaan asiallisemmin ja pian sinne ilmiintyi kaksi kaksi poikaa, ilmeisesti täysi-ikäisiä mutta silti nuoria, kuten Edin 'vaistot' hänelle kertoivat. Portaita juoksi nuori punapäinen tyttö ja Ed vetäytyi varjoihin jäädäkseen huomioimatta.

Kun Molly tuli hakemaan lapsia syömään, Ed pujahti jo keittiöön omine lupineen, viitsimättä herättää suurta huomiota. Pöydällä oli vielä papereita ja yhdellä penkeistä nukkui suttuinen nuori mies, jonka Ed tunnisti yhdeksi niistä tyypeistä jotka vartioivat Harrya, mutta tämä oli se kyseinen vartija jolla oli pokkaa talsia hänen takapihansa läpi.

"Ah, herra Weasley, oletan?" Ed sanoi ja kohotti kulmiaan punahiuksiselle miehelle, joka nyökkäsi nopeasti ja antoi kankean hymyn. Ihmisiä virtasi sisään ja osa jäi tuijottamaan Edwardia hetkeksi ennen kuin istuivat paikoilleen. Hermione ja Ron vain tuijottivat hänen kultaisia silmiään kun Harry astui pelottomana eteenpäin.

"Ed! Minne sinä jäit?" Harry kysyi iloisena ja monet velhoista sekä noidista henkäisivät.

"Harry… Kuka hän on?" Hermione kysyi epäillen, irroittamatta katsettaan silmistä, jotka loistivat valossa kuin kultakimpaleet.

"Ah. Edward Elric, hän on velho ja asuu Likusterintiellä parin talon päässä Dursleysta", Harry sanoi vilpittömästi. Hermione henkäisi tunnistaessaan nimen ja Molly sihahti, menettäen itsehillintänsä.

"Sen verran sinä olet hänelle kertonut? Että olet velho? Et mitään muuta? Harry ansaitsisi edes tietää kenen kanssa on tekemisissä! En ymmärrä miksi Dumbledore jätti Harryn niin suureen vaaraan", Molly sanoi vaarallisesti ja Ron perääntyi pari askelta, tietäen tämän äänensävyn. Toisin kuin muut, Ed ei näyttänyt minkäänlaista muutosta olemuksessaan.

"Vaaraan? Harry on varmaankin suurimmassa turvassa mahdollista niin kauan kuin pysyy minun lähettyvilläni", Ed sanoi ja lukitsi katseensa Mollyn silmiin. Naisen punaiset kasvot vaalenivat ja hän kääntyi vihaisena selkä Elriciin päin, jatkaen ruuanlaittoaan.

Harry ei ymmärtänyt tilannetta. Mikä Edissä oli niin ihmeellistä? Mitä hän oli jättänyt kertomatta?

**Hermionen POV**

Edward Elric… Vaikka en ensin edes tunnistanut häntä, en voinut olla huomaamatta noita silmiä. Olin täysin ällikällä lyöty kun Harry esitteli hänet, kaiken lisäksi lempinimeä käyttäen. Olin lukenut hänestä, mutta olin olettanut jotain… vanhemman näköistä? Ron näyttää olevan yhtä, tai jopa enemmän, pihalla kuin Harry, joten minun täytyy taas selittää heille kaikki. Ensin haluan kyllä hieman vastauksia…

**Normaali POV**

"Oletko sinä tosiaan se Edward Elric? Yli 900 vuotta vanha ja yksi maailman mahtavimmista velhoista ja alkemisteista? _Kuolematon_?" Hermione kysyi hyvin kyseenalaistavasti ja Ed naurahti tönkösti. Kuten hän oli arvellutkin. Ron ja Harry vaihtoivat kummastuneet katseet. Hermionen täytyi olla järjiltään. Kuolematon?

"Sinä taidat olla Hermione Granger? Harry on kertonut paljon sinusta", Ed vastasi, kääntäen taas asiat aivan päälaelleen, mutta tyttö ei vaikuttanut aikovansa luovuttaa. Hermione nyökkäsi ja jatkoi alkemistin tuijottamista niin kauan kunnes Edward ryhtyi puhumaan. Ed olisi voinut vaieta vieläkin, mutta tässä tilanteessa oli viisaampaa vastata kysymyksiin kuin jättää ne leijumaan.

"Kyllä. Olen Edward Elric, vuosia en ole laskenut, mutta kaiketi olen noin 1000 vuotta vanha… Ja kuolematon." Ihmiset vaihtoivat katseita. He olivat jo tienneet tämän, mutta silti sen kuuleminen sai heidät yhtä hiljaisiksi kuin aina.

"Nyt minä kuullostan joltain muinaismuistolta", Ed naurahti. Seuraavaksi täysi hälinä oli taas käynnissä.

"Fred – George – EI NOIN, KANTAKAA NE!" Molly kirkaisi. Pöydässä ja sen ympärillä olijat kohottivat katseensa. Fred ja George olivat noituneet ison noidankattilallisen lihapataa, rautakannullisen kermakaljaa ja raskaan puisen leipälaudan veitsineen viilettämään ilmojen halki pöytään. Lihapata liirasi koko pöydän pituuden, pysähtyi juuri ennen reunaa ja poltti pöydän puiseen pintaan mustan pitkän vanan, kermakaljakannu tärähti pudotessaan niin että juomaa roiskui yltympäriinsä, leipäveitsi jos toinenkin luiskahti laudalta ja jäi uhkaavasti väristen siihen, missä Siriuksen oikea käsi oli hetki sitten ollut. Toinen veitsi lensi pöydän yli kai osuenkin johonkin, mutta kukaan ei huomannut.

"TAIVAAN TÄHDEN!" Weasleyn äiti huusi. "TÄYSIN TURHAA – MINÄ EN KESTÄ – EI SAUVAA TARVITSE TEMPAISTA JOKA IKISEEN PIKKUASIAAN VAIN SIKSI ETTÄ ON SAANUT LUVAN TAIKOA!"

"Me yritettiin vain säästää aikaa!" Fred sanoi ja kiiruhti vääntämään leipäveitsen irti pöydästä. "Anteeksi Sirius – ei ollut tarkoitus – "

Harry ja Sirius nauroivat, Mundungus, joka oli kaatunut taaksepäin tuolistaan, nousi kiroillen jaloilleen, Koukkujalka oli sähähtänyt kiukkuisesti ja ampaissut kaapin alle, missä sen suuret keltaiset silmät kiiluivat pimeässä.

"Pojat", herra Weasley sanoi nostaessaan lihapadan oikealle paikalleen keskelle pöytää, "äiti on oikeassa, teidän pitäisi osoittaa vastuullisuutenne nyt kun olette täysi-ikäisiä – "

Weasleyn puhe loppui lyhyeen kun yksi, valtava leipäveitsi ampaisi jostain ja vältti parilla millillä Georgen pään, sivaltaen pojan korvaan pienen viiltohaavan. Veitsi pysähtyi seinään ja kaivautui kymmenen senttiä tapetin ja puun läpi. Ihmiset tuijottivat kauhulla suuntaa josta se oli tullut ja näkivät Edward Elricin pöydän päässä, pää verisenä. Veitsi oli ilmeisesti osunut häneen _ja suoraan vasempaan silmään._

"No? Teistä pojista on varmaan hauskaa heittää minua veitsillä, _- vain koska hän ei kuole? _–"

Ihmiset tuijottivat kauhulla kuinka hänen kultainen silmänsä ilmestyi uudelleen, mutta veri itse ei kadonnut minnekään. Ed liikutti hieman oikean käden sormeaan, varmaankin käytti kuuraannu –loitsua, ja veri katosi hänen kasvoiltaan sekä vaatteiltaan. George oli ilmeisesti menettänyt puhekykynsä ja piteli vasenta korvaansa, joka vuoti hiljalleen verta. Kaikki olivat haudanhiljaisia, mutta herra Weasley oli ensimmäinen joka heräsi horroksestaan.

"Olen hirveän pahoillani, he saivat taikomisluvan vasta tänä keväänä – _Fred, George, pyytäkää anteeksi!_ – " herra Weasley selitti ja sihahti pojilleen käskyn, jota he tottelivat pienellä viiveellä. Ed tuhahti.

"No, mitään ei käynyt, kuten totesin, _en voi kuolla_, mutta minä en halua nähdä enempää näiden kahden toilailuja", Ed sanoi ja heilautti kättään anteeksiantavasti. Moni päästi ilmaa keuhkoistaan, he eivät olleet edes huomanneet pidättäneensä sitä, ja olivat kiitollisia että Edward Elric ei ollut tehnyt mitään suurempaa. Ruokailu alkoi hiljaisena ja kaikki pysyivät hieman kauempana Edistä, joka ei näyttänyt välittävän. Harry oli ensin istunut Siriuksen vieressä, mutta hivuttautui nyt lähemmäs Edwardia ja Molly näytti siltä että huutaisi pian Harrya pysymään erossa blondista.

"Ed? Miksi et kertonut minulle mitään? Olet melkein yhtä paha kuin Dumbledore eväämään tietoja", Harry kysyi hieman arasti ja Ed nosti katseensa ylös ruuastaan.

"Harry… Dumbledore – sekä Nicolas – ovat olleet oppilaitani enkä voi sille mitään että he ovat omaksuneet joitain tapojani", Ed sanoi ja virnisti hyvin leveästi, kultaiset silmät välkkyen. Ron oli tukehtua ruokaansa ja Hermione haukkoi henkeään, Harryn vain tuijottaessa velhoa epäuskoisena.

"Mutta… Miksi?" Harry kysyi uudelleen, hieman kärkkäämmin tällä kertaa ja Ed huokaisi, jatkaen syömistään. Harry luovutti huomattuaan ettei pystynyt matkimaan Hermionen tuijotusta ja kuunteli muiden keskusteluja. Tonks viihdytti Hermionea ja Ginnya muuttamalla nenänsä muotoa, herra Weasley, Bill sekä Lupin kävivät keskittynyttä keskustelua maahisista ja Freg sekä George nauroivat ratketakseen Mundungusin kertomuksille.

"Alkaa olla nukkumaanmenon aika", rouva Weasley sanoi haukotellen kun kaikki olivat ruokailleet.

$"Ei ihan heti, Molly", Sirius sanoi, työnsi tyhjän lautasensa kauemmas ja kääntyi Harryyn päin. "Olen vähän ymmälläni. Luulin että olisit heti tänne tultuasi ruvennut kyselemään Voldemortista."

Huoneen ilmapiiri vaihtui vauhdilla, jonka Harry yhdisti ankeuttajien saapumiseen. Äsken niin uneliaan rento tunnelma oli äkkiä valpas ja suorastaan kireä. Voldemortin nimen mainitseminen oli kohauttanut melkein koko pöytäkuntaa. Lupin, joka oli ollut siemaisemaisillaan viiniä, laski pikarinsa hitaasti ja oli selvästi varuillaan.

"Nini rupesinkin!" Harry närkästyi. "Kysyin Ronilta ja Hermionelta, mutta he sanoivat ettei heitä päästetä kiltaan, joten – "

"Ja se on oikein", rouva Weasley sanoi. "Te olette liian nuoria."

Hän istui hyvin ryhdikkäästi, kädet nyrkissä tuolin käsinojilla, eikä vaikuttanut enää tippaakaan uniselta.

"Mistä alkaen on täytynyt kuulua Feeniksin kiltaan, jotta voi esittää kysymyksiä?" Sirius kysyi. "Harry on kyhjöttänyt siinä jästitalossa kokonaisen kuukauden. Hänellä on oikeus tietää, mitä sillä välin on tapahtunut – "

"Hetkinen!" George sanoi kovaäänisesti.

"Mitä varten Harry saa kysymyksiinsä vastaukset?" Fred kysyi kovaäänisesti.

"Me ollaan jo kuukausi yritetty nyhtää teiltä tietoja, ettekä te ole kertoneet saamari mitään!" George sanoi.

"_Te olette liian nuoria, te ette kuulu kiltaan"_, Fred sanoi kimakalla äänellä, joka muistutti hämmästyttävästi hänen äitinsä ääntä. "Harry ei ole edes täysi-ikäinen!"

"Ei ole minun vikani, ettei teille ole kerrottu, mitä kilta tekee", Sirius sanoi rauhallisesti. "Se on teidän vanhempienne päätös. Harry puolestaan – "

"Ei ole sinun asiasi päättää, mikä on Harrylle parasta!" rouva Weasley kivahti. Hänen tavallisesti ystävälliset kasvonsa näyttivät vaarallisilta. "Et kai ole unohtanut, mitä Dumbledore sanoi?"

"Mitä osaa siitä?" Sirius kysyi kohteliaasti, mutta sen näköisenä että valmistautui taisteluun.

"Sitä osaa, ettei Harrylle kerrota enempää kuin hänen _on_ _tarpeen tietää_", rouva Weasley sanoi painottaen voimakkaasti kolmea viimeistä sanaa.$

Ed seurasi rauhallisesti vierestä kiivasta väittelyä, mutta hänen ohimoissaan alkoi hiljalleen tykyttää merkki tulevasta päänsärystä.

$"En aio kertoa hänelle enempää kuin hänen _on_ _tarpeen tietää_", Sirius sanoi. "Mutta koska juuri hän näki Voldemortin palaavan" – taas melkein koko pöytäkunta värähti kuullessaan tuon nimen – "hänellä on suurempi oikeus kuin useimmilla – "

"Hän ei ole Feeniksin killan jäsen!" rouva Weasley sanoi.

"Hän on vasta viidentoista ja – "

"Ja hän on selviytynyt yhtä paljosta kuin enimmät kiltalaiset", Sirius sanoi, "ja enemmästä kuin eräät."

"Kukaan ei kiistä hänen tekojaan!" rouva Weasley sanoi korottaen ääntään ja hänen nyrkkinsä vapisivat tuolin käsinojilla. "Mutta hän on silti – "

"Hän ei ole lapsi!" Sirius sanoi kärsimättömästi.

"Ei hän aikuinenkaan ole!" rouva Weasley sanoi ja hänen poskensa alkoivat rusottaa. "Hän ei ole _James_, Sirius!"

"Tiedän täsmälleen kuka hän on, kiitos, Molly", Sirius sanoi kylmästi.

"En ole siitä niinkään varma!" rouva Weasley sanoi ja Ed alkoi tuntea kuinka hänen ohimoitaan särki.

"Joskus puhut hänestä sellaiseen sävyyn, että tuntuu kuin uskoisit saaneesi parhaan ystäväsi takaisin?"

"Mitä väärää siinä on?" Harry kysyi.

"Se väärä siinä on, Harry, että sinä _et ole_ isäsi, vaikka muistuttaisit häntä miten paljon!" Weasley sanoi katse yhä porautuneena Siriukseen. "Sinä olet vielä koululainen, eikä sinusta vastuussa olevien aikuisten pidä unohtaa sitä!"

"Tarkoitatko, että olen vastuuton kummisetä?" Sirius tivasi korottaen ääntään.$

Rouva Weasley avasi suunsa puhuakseen, mutta häneltä ei lähtenyt pihaustakaan. Kaikki katsoivat yllättyneinä Mollya ja Lupin sekä Sirius yrittivät puhua vain huomatakseen ettei puhuminen luonnistunut heiltäkään. Heidät oli ilmeisesti noiduttu, mutta missä välissä? Kaikki vilkuilivat toisiaan ja huomasivat kärttyisen Edin.

"Nyt on parempi. Jatkuva huutamisenne on aiheuttanut minulle helvetinmoisen päänsäryn. Me teemme näin: Molly lopettaa turhanpäiväisen valittamisensa, Harry saa tietää sen verran mitä hänen on tarpeen tietää ja muut ala-ikäiset menevät pehkuihin", Ed sanoi ja Molly näytti hetken siltä että väittäisi vastaan jos voisi, mutta lopulta naisen hartiat laskeutuivat lysyyn. Tämä näytti riittävän Edwardille ja hiljennysloitsu katosi. Melu alkoi heti.

"Harry kertoo kumminkin minulle ja Hermionelle kaiken mitä täällä sanotaan!" Ron kiivastui Edin varoittavasta ilmeestä huolimatta. "Etkö – etkö kerrokin?" hän kysyi epävarmasti katsoen Harrya silmiin.

"Totta kai kerron", Harry sanoi.

"Selvä! Ginny – NUKKUMAAN!" rouva Weasley huusi ja Ginny lähti, mutta ei vähin äänin. Tyttö kirkui koko matkan huoneisiinsa ja sai rouva Mustan kirkumaan kilpaa hänen kanssaan. Lupin meni hiljentämään muotokuvan. Kun Lupin palasi, Harry aloitti monien kysymyksien tulvan.

(Skippaan tämän typerän kyselemis-osan, se menisi vain tylsäksi. Edin päätä särkee muutenkin, joten hän ei osallistuisi keskusteluun.)

Ed kuunteli puolella korvalla heidän keskusteluaan ja havahtui täysin hereille vasta kun rouva Weasley ilmoitti tiedon jaon päättyneen ja ajoi kaikki nukkumaan. Ed nousi nopeasti, mutta silti äänettömästi tuoliltaan ja saavutti parissa hengenvedossa Harryn. Poika hätkähti tuntiessaan käden olkapäällään ja Ron näytti hyvin yllättyneeltä löytäessään viereltään blondin joka ei vielä hetki sitten ollut siinä.

"Tiedätkös Harry, että minä olen lupautunut henkivartijaksesi? Tulen mukanasi Tylypahkaan", Ed sanoi ja taputti pojan olkapäätä hymyillen.

**Hermionen POV**

Kaikki alkoi mennä päin mäntyä. Ensin saimme haluamiamme tietoja tuosta vain ja sitten Edward Elric sanoo olevansa Harryn henkivartija ja tulee Tylypahkaan? En ikinä opi käyttäytymään normaalisti hänen lähettyvillään kun tiedän kuka hän on.

**Normaali POV**

Molly Weasley ajoi heidät huoneisiinsa ja Harryn sekä Ronin yllätykseksi Ed seurasi heitä heidän huoneeseensa. Mies vain virnisti ja heilautti kättään jolloin huone suureni ja yhteen nurkkaan ilmestyi kolmas, hyvin leveä ja pehmeän näköinen sänky. Katosta putosivat tummanpunaiset verhot sen ympärille ja väreilivät hetken kuin pehmeä sametti kunnes asettuivat paikoilleen, peittäen sängyn kokonaan näkyvistä. Ed heilautti kättään uudemman kerran ja suuri matkalaukku ilmestyi sängyn päätyyn vaimean tömähdyksen saattelemana. Ron ja Harry vain tuijottivat hiljaisina.

"Eiköhän tämä kelpaa. Olisi parasta jos vaihdamme yöpukuihimme", Ed sanoi ja käveli matkalaukkunsa luokse, avaten sen pienen kalahduksen kera. Kuten Harry oli arvellutkin, se oli suurennettu taikuudella. Näytti siltä että siihen oli pakattu koko vuoden vaatekerta kenkineen päivineen. Harry ja Ron kävelivät omille vaatekasoilleen ja vaihtoivat hiljaisina vaatteitaan, Edin pujahtaessa verhojensa taakse. Hän ei olisi halunnut nukkua näin lähellä heitä, suurimmilta osin sen takia että hän voisi kiljua unissaan. Edin painajaiset eivät koskaan olleet mitään lepsuja.

Kun alkemisti oli valmis vaatteiden vaihtamisen kanssa hän kurkisti verhojensa takaa. Harrylla ja Ronilla oli kiusaantuneet ilmeet kasvoillaan, he ilmeisesti olisivat halunneet puhua kuulemastaan, mutta Edin läsnäolo oli este.

"Puhukaa aivan rauhassa. Jos minua kiinnostaisi teidän juttunne, löytäisin kyllä keinon jolla kuunnella teitä, joten on aivan sama olenko tässä vai en." Kun pojat eivät näyttäneet kovin vakuuttuneilta, Ed huokaisi. "Menen nukkumaan, öitä."

Ilma väreili ja sängyn ympärille ilmestyi kuulosuoja, mikä esti Ediä kuulemasta poikien juttuja ja päinvastoin. Miten hän muka nukkuisi jos he aikoivat hölöttää keskiyöhön saakka?

Harry ja Ron vaihtoivat epäuskoiset katseet Edin kadotessa verhojen taakse, mutta molemmat rentoutuivat Harryn kohauttaessa harteitaan. Pian huoneeseen ilmiintyi Weasleyn kauhuveljekset ja keskustelu alkoi.

(Lisää skippauksia, jos kiinnostaa yksityiskohdat niin lukekaa Harry Potter ja Feeniksin kilta sivut 127 ja 128.)

Harry huomasi makaavansa lämpöisenä keränä peittonsa alla ja huone oli täynnä Georgen kovaa ääntä.

"Äiti käskee nousta, aamiainen on keittiössä ja sen jälkeen hän tarvitsee apua olohuoneessa, koska hutsuja on rutkasti enemmän kuin hän luuli ja sohvan alta löytyi pesällinen kuolleita puhpalluroita."

Harry nousi unisena ja George siirtyi kiskomaan Ronia ylös vuoteesta paljon kovakouraisemmin kuin Harrya. Se oli kyllä ymmärrettävää, koska vaikka George repi Ronia jaloista tämä oli yhä unessa ja tarttunut sängyn reunaan kiljuen: 'Älä tee sitä, olen liian väsynyt kuolemaan' tai 'Ilja hämähäkki ahmaisee minut, yää'.

Harry nauroi ystävälleen asettaessaan silmälasejansa nenälleen ja vilkaisi kohti suurta sänkyä peittävää verhoa. Kuului tömähdys kun Ron heräsi ja putosi kipeästi kyljelleen lattialle, mutta George ei välittänyt, kiskoi vain pikkuveljeään tukasta hyvin huvittuneena.

"George, onko Ed jo herännyt?" Vanhempi punapää hätkähti vilkaisten Harrya ja sitten verhojen peittämää sänkyä, pudistaen päätään.

"Herätän hänet", Harry sanoi noustessaan ylös sängystään ja kävellen äänieristetyn taikavallin läpi hieman varautuneena. Hän veti perhon syrjään ja katsoi Ediä hetken. Mies nukkui melko rauhallisen näköisenä, paitsi että peitto oli hänen vierellään pienenä myttynä paljon pyörimisen jäljiltä, hiukset auki ja naamalla kärsivä ilme.

"Ed..?" Harry kurottautui koskettamaan alkemistia.

"HARRY, ÄLÄ! Muistin juuri että äiti kielsi herättämästä Ediä, se on hengenva-" George aloitti, mutta liian myöhään. Heti kun Harryn käsi pääsi lähelle Edwardiä, tämä heräsi ja tarttui automail-kädellään Harrya kurkusta, estäen tätä hengittämästä, kuristusotteen vain voimistuessa. Harry katsoi kauhistuneena Edin kasvoja, jotka eivät näyttäneet kuuluvan hänelle. Silmät olivat täynnä järkytystä ja vihaa, hänen koko kehonsa tärisi. George oli täysin lamaantunut taustalla, liian peloissaan toimiakseen.

"E-Ed…" Harry yritti puhua, mutta ote oli liian vahva ja heikosti hän yritti irroittaa miehen otetta, turhaan. Hitaasti Edin ilme alkoi rauhoittua ja heti hänen älytessään mitä teki, Harryn kaulan ote kirposi ja hän huokaisi.

"Luulisi sinun tietävän olla herättämättä nukkuvaa miestä. Oikeasti, olin murtaa niskasi", Ed sanoi huokaisten, näyttämättä olevansa yhtään pahoillaan tapahtuneesta Harryn kakoessa lattialla.

"Miksi?" Harry kuiskasi saadessaan äänensä toimimaan, vaikkakin se rahisi hieman, hänen silmänsä vetistivät sekä punoittivat.

"Itsesuojeluvaisto", Ed sanoi ja veti päälleen paidan sekä housut, poistuen sitten huoneesta kädet taskuissa, hiukset yhä auki. Harry ja George tuijottivat hiljaisena ovea josta Ed oli hetki sitten poistunut.

"Hän on pelottava", George henkäisi ja meni Harryn luo auttaen tämän seisomaan ja vaihtamaan vaatteensa. Harryn jalat tärisivät vieläkin tapahtuman jäljiltä, hän oli yhä järkyttynyt Edin käyttäytymisen takia. Varsinkin hänen katseensa oli jo itsessään meinannut saada pojan kirkumaan. Mitä Ed oli oikein nähnyt ja kokenut?

Aamupala oli äänekäs Harrya, Georgea ja Ediä lukuunottamatta. Harry vältteli puhumista peläten hänen äänensä rahisevan ja yritti koko aamiaisen ajan peitellä punaisia jälkiä kaulassaan. Ed söi aivan kuin mitään ei olisi tapahtunut, mutta ei osallistunut keskusteluihin, mikä ei sinäänsä ollut ihme. Frediä taas ihmetytti veljensä käytös ja tämä yritti saada Georgea puheliaammaksi, huonoin tuloksin.

Molly Weasley oli ensimmäinen joka ymmärsi asian laidan. Hän tutkaili Harrya, Georgea ja Ediä katseellaan ja räjähti huutoon huomatessaan Harryn kaulan punottavat jäljet.

"George! Minähän käskin kertoa – Harry olisi voinut kuolla! – Ja sinä, olisit voinut tehdä jotain!" nainen huusi, keräten yllättyneitä katseita itseensä. Ed kohotti hitaasti katseensa ylös ruuastaan ja tuijotti naista suoraan silmiin.

"_Molly,"_ Ed aloitti uhkaavasti ja suurin osa pöytäkunnasta nojasi taaksepäin tuoleillaan. "Minä en kuuntele tätä."

Hiljaisuuden vallitessa Ed nousi pöydästä ja katosi keittiöstä. Kaikki kääntyivät Harryyn, tivaten yksityiskohtia katseillaan.

"En halua puhua siitä…" Harry sanoi ja Mollyn silmät leimahtivat.

"Et halua puhua siitä? Hän melkein tappoi sinut, etkä sinä näytä olevan yhtään vihainen hänelle! Mitä hän teki sinulle?" Molly tivasi ja käveli Harryn luo, tarraten tätä hartioista. Silloin se tapahtui. Harryn suonissa kuohahti ja ensimmäistä kertaa hänen elämässään hän asettui suoraan Molly Weasleytä vastaan, myös sen kaiken jälkeen mitä nainen oli hänelle tehnyt. Ruokkinut, hoitanut, antanut hänen olla kotikolossa…

"Edillä oli varmasti syy siihen! Mikä sinua itseäsi vaivaa, miksi vihaat Ediä niin paljon?" Harry kysyi ja Molly näytti hyvin yllättyneeltä sekä syvästi loukatulta. Alahuuli väristen nainen katsoi ympärilleen ja katosi sitten huoneesta.

"Harry… Moni killasta on samaa mieltä Mollyn kanssa, he vain peittävät tunteensa, mutta Molly ei näe sille tarvetta", Lupin sanoi rauhoittelevasti hiljaisella äänellä. Harry katsoi yllättyneenä Remusta. Moni killasta?

"Mutta... Miksi?"

"Edward Elric… Hän on pitkän elämänsä aikana pysynyt paljon syrjässä, jäänyt pois sodista, tappanut, jättänyt ihmisiä hätään omien syittensä takia, mitä ne nyt olivatkin. Uskon että hän olisi voinut pelastaa jokaisen, jos vain olisi tahtonut, Harry. Molly, myöskään minä tai muut kiltalaiset, eivät voi antaa anteeksi ihmiselle joka on tietoisesti jättänyt satoja tuhansia kuolemaan. Silti Dumbledore luottaa häneen, joten me emme voi vain kohdella häntä kuten haluaisimme, emmekä myöskään uskalla. Koita ymmärtää, Harry", Lupin sanoi hiljaisella äänellä ja katsoi surullisin silmin silmälasipäistä poikaa, jonka kasvoilta kuulsi epäilys. Hermione, Ron, Ginny ja Weasleyn kauhuveljekset näyttivät sairailta. Harry nousi ylös tuolistaan ja poistui huoneesta selvittääkseen ajatuksiaan. Hän käveli synkillä käytävillä ilman päämäärää, tietämättä mihin hänen jalkansa häntä veivät. Kohtalon ivaa ehkäpä, koska Harry huomasi tutun blondin miehen istuvan kulahtaneella sohvalla ikkunan äärellä.

"Oliko mukava katsaus menneisyyteeni, Harry?" Ed kysyi sävyttömällä äänellä, miehen tutkiskellessa ikkunasta heijastuvaa mielikuvaa hänestä ja sohvan takana seisovasta Harrysta.

"Miksi?" Harry kysyi kuiskauksena ja otti askeleen lähemmäs sohvaa, tuijottaen ikkunasta heijastuvaa peilikuvaa.

"Minulla on syyni."


	4. Daniel Cardon

Fullmetal alchemist / Harry potter fanfic , no pairings and **only in Finnish!**

**Elämän Ajaton Alkemia** (Everlasting Alchemy of Life)

**Author:** Xanta

**Rating:** PG-13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Fullmetal alchemist, only the plot of this FanFic. **

**A/N:** Minulla on ollut inspiraatio kateissa Teräsalkemisti ja viisasten kivi – tarinaani jo jonkin aikaa ja kirjoittaminen ei ole oikein luonnistunut. Minulle iski yksi päivä tämä loistava idea ja päätin kirjoittaa sitä, vaikka minulla onkin toinen fic kesken. En ole sellaista tyyppiä joka voi tehdä montaa asiaa samaan aikaan, joten älkää yllättykö jos Teräsalkemisti ja viisasten kivi –ficciin ei tule jatkoa. Muistuttakaa minua jatkamaan sitä, olkaa niin kilttejä.

Tämä fic alkaa FMA elokuvan jälkeen ja perustuu kaikkiin kirjoihin kuudenteen asti, joten varokaa spoilereita!

Kirjoitan eniten Edin näkökulmasta, mutta kolmannessa persoonassa.

* * *

**Elämän ikuinen alkemia**

"Daniel Cardon"

Päivät kuluivat nopeasti Harryn ja kumppanien siivotessa taloa, mutta Ed ei koskaan suostunut auttamaan, ehkä kerran tai pari pelasti jonkun kuristavilta kengännauhoilta tai kirotuilta penkeiltä, mutta muuten hän viisveisasi muiden rehkimisestä.

Kun kesä lähestyi loppuaan, myös kurinpidollinen kuulustelu tuli pian vastaan. Aivan liiankin pian Harryn mielestä ja hän värisi kuin haavan lehti aina sitä ajatellessaan vaikka kaikki vakuuttivat ettei hänellä ollut syytä huoleen.

Kurinpidollisen kuulustelun aamuna Harry oli niin hermona, että sai jopa Edin häiriintymään ja hyvin kärttyiseksi. Hän oli oikein tyytyväinen kun poika viimein lähti, mutta joutui silti itsekin lähtemään kävelylle ulos, koska ei sietänyt talon kireää ilmapiiriä. Ed kyllä toivoi itsekin että Harry vapautettaisiin kaikista syytteistä, mutta tuollainen liika hysteria oli turhaa ja aiheutti liikaa paineita Harrylle.

Ed katseli ympärilleen kuljeskellessaan Kalmanhanaukion läheisyydessä ja oli niin syventynyt ajatuksiinsa ettei huomannut pientä tyttöä joka juoksi suoraan päin hänen jalkojaan ja pyllähti maahan. Tyttö oli juossut päin hänen vasenta jalkaansa, joten Ed hämmästyi suuresti kuullessaan parkaisun jalkojensa juuresta. Tytön viimein huomatessaan hän näytti hämmentyneeltä ja yritti löytää katseellaan jotain naispuolista henkilöä joka kuikuilisi ympärilleen aivan kuin etsien jotain. Yhtäkään ei näkynyt ja koska tyttö vain jatkoi parkumistaan, Ed kyykistyi ja pakotti hymyn huulilleen. Että hän inhosi itkeviä lapsia, ne olivat niin hankalia...

"Sssh, missä äitisi on?" Ed kysyi ja lapsi kohotti punaiset pelokkaat kasvonsa häneen ja tuijotti vilpittömästi häntä hyvin ihmeissään, unohtaen äskeisen surunsa täysin. Ehkä se johtui siitä ettei tyttö ollut koskaan nähnyt mitään vastaavaa; kuinka monella oli kullankeltaiset silmät ja samanväriset hiukset?

Ed tutkaili lasta katseellaan ja arveli tämän olevan ehkä 1-3-vuotias, päätellen pyöreistä kasvoista, viattomista silmistä ja kömpelöstä olemuksesta. Hän yllättyi suuresti kun tyttö kurotti pienet kätensä häntä kohti, mutristi huultaan kun ei ylettänyt häneen ja konttasi pienen välimatkan umpeen päättäväisenä, tarttuen sitten häntä hiuksista hyvin tyytyväisen näköisenä. Ed itse oli kaikkea muuta kuin iloinen ja yritti irroittaa lapsen otetta hiuksistaan ennen kuin tyttö päättäisi riuhtaista kokeillakseen kuinka hyvin hänen hiuksensa olivat kiinni, mutta heti kun hän yritti avata pieniä nyrkkejä lapsi ryhtyi vollottamaan. Ed pyöräytti silmiään ja oli kahden vaiheilla noituisiko tytön, vaikka avuttoman pienen lapsen noituminen ei todellakaan tuntunut oikealta teolta. (Whoa, 1000-vuotiaalla Edillämme on näköjään yhä omatunto...)

"Lisa! Lisa, missä sinä olet?" Ed huokaisi helpotuksesta kuullessaan naisen huudot ja uskoi että kyseessä oli tämän lapsen äiti. Alkemisti nosti lapsen, Lisan, syliinsä ja yritti hymyillä kohteliaasti äidin lähestyessä vaikka Lisa nyki hänen hiuksiaan haltioituneen näköisenä. Kun lapsi huomasi äitinsä, hiukset kuitenkin unohtuivat ja Lisa ryhtyi kiemurtelemaan hänen otteessaan ja vaati päästä äitinsä syliin, joka tuli heidän luokseen hengästyneenä mutta helpottuneena.

"Voi herran tähden että minä säikähdin! Voi sinua..." Nainen nosti lapsen pois Edin sylistä ja halasi tiukasti lastaan.

"Kiitos kun pidit huolta hänestä, käänsin selkäni vain hetkeksi ja hän oli tipotiessään! Luulin jo että Lisa-parka oli jäänyt auton alle. Nimeni on muuten Katharine Moc", nainen esittäytyi ja siirsi Lisan vasemmalle kädelleen jotta pystyi kättelemään Edin kanssa.

"Edward Elric", Ed sanoi ja tarttui naisen käteen. Hänen nimensä näytti merkitsevän Katharinelle ei niin yhtään mitään, mistä Ed oli helpottunut. Naiselle voisi olla hirveä shokki tietää että monia ihmisiä tappanut, ehkä vähän hassahtanutkin, mies piteli juuri hänen lastaan sylissään.

"Voisinko kenties tarjota kahvit? Asun aivan tässä lähellä," Katharine ehdotti hymyillen ja Ed esitti miettivänsä tarjousta. "Olen hyvin pahoillani, tulisin mielelläni mutta Rymistyir odottaa minua", hän valehteli ja katsoi mielenkiinnolla kun nainen tunnisti nimen.

"Oletko sinä... velho?" Hän kysyi yllättyneenä ja Ed nyökkäsi virnistäen. "En osannut olettaa että törmäisin täällä kehenkään joka tietäisi taikamaailmasta", Ed sanoi ja nainen näytti hyvin iloiselta. "Olen pahoillani että minun oli valehteltava, halusin vain olla varma, koska lapsenne vaikuttaa tulevalta noidalta." 'Jos se ei tukehdu leluihinsa ennen sitä', Ed jatkoi mielessään.

Katharine oli vilpittömästi iloinen ja halasi lastaan silmät tuikkien. "Todellako? Mikä ilouutinen! Minä tarjoaisin sinulle niin mielelläni kahvit", Katharine sirkutti ja Ed ei voinut kuin huokaista ja nyökätä kun äiti ja hänen lapsensa katsoivat häntä silmät tuikkien.

Seuraavassa hetkessä Ed löysi itsensä lämpimästi sisustetusta pienestä asunnosta, jonka jokainen nurkka pursusi lastenleluja ja vaatteita. Hän kirosi hiljalleen idioottimaisuutensa, oliko tuon pienen viattoman lapsen näkeminen pehmittänyt hänen aivonsa? Ehkä ei sentään, eniten häntä häiritsi kofeiinin puutosta johtuva päänsärky, hän kun oli lähtenyt niin kiirellä Kalmanhanaukiolta että oli unohtanut juoda aamukahvit.

"Pahoittelen sotkua, astu toki peremmälle..." Katharine laski Lisan lattialle monien lelujen ääreen ja hymyili Edille lämpimästi. Hän käveli keittiöön ja viittoi Edin mukaansa, tarkistaen että näki Lisan koko ajan keittiössä ollessaan. Hiljaisuuden vallitessa Katharine laittoi kahvin tulemaan ja kääntyi kohti Ediä. "Siitä onkin aikaa kun mies on astunut tähän asuntoon", Katharine sanoi haikeasti ja Ed kohotti kulmaansa, "Olen yksinhuoltaja, mieheni katosi kaksi vuotta sitten..." Ed ei oikein tiennyt miten suhtautua, joten käänsi katseensa lattialla leikkivään Lisaan ja mutisi "Otan osaa".

"... Välillä minua huolestuttaa että Lisa jää paljosta paitsi ilman isäänsä. Hän kaipaa isähahmoa." Edward alkoi tuntea olonsa vaivaantuneeksi. Hän ei todellakaan ollut oikea henkilö kuuntelemaan tätä, mutta kohteliaisuuden nimessä pysyi vaiti.

"Hänellä, Lisan isällä, oli melko samat kasvonpiirteet kuin sinulla. Ja vaaleat hiukset", Katharinen silmissä oli poissaoleva katse ja Ed huomasi kyllä ettei hän ollut se jota nainen katsoi, hän vain käytti Edin ulkonäköä apuna.

"Mutta hänen silmänsä olivat meren siniset." Kahvinkeitin korahti ja Katharine kääntyi ottamaan kaapista kaksi kuppia ja asetti ne pöydälle. "Juotko mustana vai haluatko maitoa? Kermaa? Sokeria?" Hän kysyi kaataessaan höyryävää vahva-aromista kahvia kuppeihin ja kaatoi hieman maitoa omaansa.

"Mustana, kiitos." Ed sanoi ja otti oikeaan käteensä kuuman kahvikupin välttyäkseen turhalta sormien polttamiselta. Katharine tuijotti peittelemättömästi Ediä ja näytti hyvin mietteliäältä, aivan kuin yrittäen saada jotain selville hänestä.

"Nyt kun mietin, nimesi kuulostaa tutulta. Oletko ollut jossain lehdessä josta olisin voinut lukea sinusta?" Nainen viimein kysyi ja Ed pysäytti kahvikupin huulilleen hieman yllättyneenä, mutta sulki sitten silmänsä ja otti pitkän siemaisun kahvistaan ennen kuin suostui vastaamaan.

"En usko, mielesi tekee vain temppuja. En viihdy parrasvaloissa." Ed joi viimeiset tilkat kuppinsa pohjalta ja asetti pöydälle. "Nyt minun täytyy kyllä lähteä, kiitos kahvista." Katharine näytti hyvin pettyneeltä ja seurasi Ediä eteiseen kahvikuppi yhä kädessään. "Etkö jäisi vielä hetkeksi?" Hän kysyi varovasti Edin vetäessä kenkiä jalkaansa, mutta alkemisti vain pudisti päätään. "Minun täytyy todellakin mennä. Oli mukava tutustua", Ed sanoi hymyillen ja oli jo avaamassa ovea, kun tunsi jonkun tarrautuvan hänen lahkeeseensa. Yllättyneenä hän katsoi alaspäin ja näki Lisan roikkuvan hänen lahkeessaan tuijottaen häntä suu pyöreänä. "Onko setä jo lähdössä?" Ed naurahti ja käveli vain eteenpäin Lisan anovasta katseesta huolimatta. Hän ei aikonut ryhtyä pehmoilemaan, parempi vain lähteä nyt ja unohtaa koko juttu. Potterkin saapuisi varmaan pian.

"Olet aina tervetullut käymään!" Katharine huusi ovelta ja Ed vain heilautti kättään kääntymättä ympäri kävellessään kohti Kalmanhanaukio 12:sta.

Ed tuijotti naama peruslukemilla Kalmanhanaukio 12:sta, miettien menisikö lainkaan sisään. Menemättä jättämisen houkutus oli kyllä suuri, hän voisi vielä varmaan kadota tietämättömiin, pestä kätensä koko tästä sotkusta... Mutta toisaalta, koko tämä sotku kiinnosti häntä. Ja jos hän menisi Tylypahkaan, hän saisi eturivin paikat eikä hänen tarvitsisi etsiä tiedonmurusia sekalaisista lähteistä. Huokauksen saattelemana hän nousi portaat ylös ja sillä hetkellä kun hän raotti ovea, hänen korviinsa kantautui vaimea luritus ja iloinen puhe. Kiinnostuneena hän käveli keittiön ovelle, mutta ei astunut sisään vaan jäi kuuntelemaan.

"Kumpa hän vain olisi puhunut minulle. Tai edes _katsonut_ minuun päin." Harryn ääni kantautui ovelle ja Ed kurtisti kulmiaan, miettien kenestä hän oikein puhui. Ehkäpä Albuksesta, mutta hän ei olisi lyönyt vetoa siitä. Hän jopa mietti ja pohti sitä kannattaisiko hänen mennä pilaamaan muiden ilon vain sillä että astuisi sisään, mutta toisaalta, hän halusi keskustella Harryn kanssa.

Saranat valittivat yllättävän äänekkäästi hänen astuessa sisään ja heti ensimmäiseksi hän oli törmätä Arthur Weasleyyn, joka ei kiirreissään huomannut Ediä vasta kuin viime hetkellä, pysähtyen suoraan hänen naamansa eteen, mistä Ed ei pitänyt pätkän vertaa. Ensinnäkin häntä ei perin lämmittänyt se että Arthur näytti valmiilta ottamaan vastaan Adava Kedavran ja toiseksi, koska hän oli Ediä 5 cm pidempi. Ilmeisen ärsyyntyneenä ja sitä myöskään peittelemättä Ed kohotti toista kulmaansa ja Arthur kiersi hänet vikkelään, kadoten ovesta ulos.

Tämän pienen tapahtuman ai kana jok'ikinen silmäpari oli kääntynyt ovelle, jopa Ginnyn, Fredin ja Georgen hoilotus oli loppunut ja he olivat pysähtyneet kesken riemutanssinsa tuijottamaan Ediä, joka ei tuntenut itseään yhtään sen hyväntuulisemmaksi kuin poistuessaan talosta.

Ed ei todellakaan aikonut käyttäytyä kuin olisi pahoillaan siitä että oli olemassa, vaan kohautti harteitaan ja istui Harrya vastapäätä, lukiten silmänsä poikaan.

"Selvisit vai? Onnittelut. Nyt voinkin keskustella kanssasi Tylypahkasta. En ottanut asiaa aikaisemmin esille, koska en halunnut herättää sinussa turhia toiveita jos vaikka olisitkin saapunut Ministeriöstä katkaistun sauvan kanssa", Ed virnisti aivan kuin ajatus olisi huvittanut häntä suurestikin Harryn näyttäessä häkeltyneeltä, "mutta siis, koska olen tulossa Tylypahkaan henkivartianasi..." Ed mietti hetken mistä aloittaisi.

"Tehdään tämä ensimmäisenä selväksi: minun tehtäväni on vain pitää sinut hengissä, ei tanssia toivomustesi mukaan tai edes olla puheväleissä kanssasi jos siihen syytä, vaikkakin se saattaisi vaikeuttaa tehtävääni. Onko kysyttävää?"

Koko keittiö oli hiirenhiljaa ja Harrysta tuntui inhottavalta rikkoa se. "Öh, itseassa kyllä... Miten sinä tuota.. aiot esiintyä Tylypahkassa? Ilmoittaa olevasi henkivartiani?" Ed kohotti kulmiaan. "Onko sinulla jotain sitä vastaan?" Harry nielaisi. "Tuota, on. Haluaisin välttää kaikenlaista huomiota Tylypahkassa, olla vain niin normaali oppilas kuin mahdollista, enkä tiedä onnistuuko se jos koko koulu saa tietää että, noh, että minulla on henkivartija jonka pitäisi suojella minua Voldemortilta, jonka paluuseen kukaan ei usko." Edin naamalla oli selvästi hänen mielipidettään kuvastava ilme: 'aivan kuin se minua liikuttaa' ja Ed pudisteli huokaisten päätään.

"Jos se sinua niin häiritsee, niin kerropa minulle mitä minun pitäisi muka tehdä? Esiintyä oppilaana? Opettajana? Ymmärrät kai hyvin ettei minulla ole intoa käydä läpi koulua uudelleen tai opettaa kiimaisia teinejä", Ron punastui tässä vaiheessa, "eikä myöskään aikaa, jos minun täytyy pitää silmällä Herra Itsetuhoa." Ed sanoi sarkastisesti ja Harry kurtisti kulmiaan.

"Minusta..." Kaikki kääntyivät yllättyneenä katsomaan Hermionea, joka oli uskaltanut avata suunsa, "... minusta olisi loistavaa jos te opettaisitte Tylypahkassa." Hermione sanoi, toivoen että Elric todellakin pitäisi heille tunteja, koska hän piti sisällään enemmän tietoa kuin yksikään kirja ja varmasti osasi sen myös muille oikealla tavalla jakaa jos mietti minkätasoisia velhoja/alkemisteja Dumbledore ja Flamel ovat.

"Onko sinulla jokin sairaus, joka estää tiedon käsittelemisen jos sitä ei ole kirjoitettu pergamentille? Minä juuri sanoin, että en missään nimessä halua opettaa enää ketään." Ed sanoi vahvasti ja Hermione näytti pettyneeltä, mutta ei pelokkaalta. "Ja toiseksi, en usko että Ministeriö suostuisi siihen kuuna päivänä, varsinkin nyt kun Toffee on päättänyt ryhtyä idiootiksi." Ed sanoi ja jatkoi mutisten; _"mitä hän on kyllä aina ollut."_

"Mutta.." Hermione yritti vielä kerran ja Ed kohotti kulmiaan. "En todellakaan ymmärrä miksi sinä haluaisit niin kovasti minun opettavan Tylypahkassa." Kaikki muutkin keittiössä Edin lisäksi näyttivät pohtivan kysymystä ja Hermione tunsi itsensä hieman hermostuneeksi kaikkien niiden katseiden alla. "Olen varma siitä että jokainen halukas oppisi hyvin paljon teiltä ja se olisi varmasti suuri etu tulevaisuudessa." Ed tyrskähti ja pudisteli päätään. "Vastaukseni on silti ei."

Kun Hermione yhä elehti siihen malliin että sanoisi vielä jotain, hän sai pahan katseen Ediltä, mutta sepä ei tätä tyttöä estänyt. "Entä jos esiintyisitte jonkinlaisena harjoittelijana? Näytätte tarpeeksi nuorelta siihen tehtävään, voisitte olla mukana vain niillä tunneilla kuin Harrykin ja vaikka väärentää tietojanne..." Tämä sai kaikki mietteliääksi ja Edin kurtistamaan kulmiaan.

"Minusta tuo kuullostaa aika hyvältä idealta", Harry sanoi väliin ja Ron nyökkäsi varovasti, muiden yhtyessä äänettömään myönnyttelyyn.

"Ed?" Harry kutsui, pyytäen tältä jonkinlaista vastausta.

"Äh, hyvä on. Katsotaan miten se tulee onnistumaan." Ed huokaisi ja haroi hiuksiaan Harryn huokaistessa helpotuksesta, koska näillä näkymin hänen ei ainakaan toivottavasti tarvitsisi sietää ihmisten ilkkumista henkivartija-asiassa.

"Mutta minä en kyllä ryhdy ulkonäköäni muuttamaan, nimeä ehkä. Mutta jättäkää se minun huolekseni, hoidan asian kyllä. Harry, voinko lainata pöllöäsi?" Harry nyökkäsi ja Ed poistui keittiöstä varmaankin lähettämään kirjettä Dumbledorelle.

"HULLUKO OLET?" Ron huudahti yht'äkkiä aivan kuin olisi pidätellyt kysymystä koko keskustelun ajan ja katsoi Hermionea kuin idioottia. "Yritit pyytää häntä opettajaksi? Oletko menettänyt järkesi? Hän tappaisi varmaankin ennen lukuvuoden loppua puolet op-" "Sulje suusi, Ron." Hermione sanoi pahaenteisesti ja Ron oli vaiti, vaikka mulkoilikin yhä Hermionea aivan kuin olisi menettänyt kaiken kunnioituksensa tyttöä kohtaan, jos sellaista oli joskus edes ollut. Hitaasti kaikki alkoivat puhumaan taas toistensa kanssa ja samankaltainen huolettomuus täytti huoneen jälleen.

Päivät kuluivat ja pian oli lähdön aika. Koko aamupäivä oli pelkkää hullunmyllyä, ja Ed pyöritteli silmiään enemmän kuin kerran joutuessaan sietämään sitä kaikkea sähellystä. Kun he vihdoin pääsivät liikkeelle, Ed selitti Harrylle, Ronille, Hermionelle, Ginnylle ja kauhukaksosille miten oli hoitanut asiat Dumbledoren kanssa.

"Ensinnäkin, nimeni on tästä hetkestä lähtien Daniel Cardon ja olen kaikilla teidän tunneillanne mukana avustajana, koska "en ole vielä löytänyt minua eniten kiehtovinta aihetta", kuten tulen kaikille kysyville kertomaan. Suurimmalle osalle opettajista on ilmoitettu että olen Harryn henkivartija, mutta heitä on kielletty kertomasta sitä eteenpäin." Kaikki nyökkäilivät. "Syön henkilökunnan kanssa, koska pystyn aivan hyvin sieltä sinua tarkkailemaan, mutta nukun teidän kanssanne, koska "haluan tutustua paremmin oppilaisiin". Se että oleskelen Rohkelikkojen kanssa on myös selvitettävissä, olin Tylypahkaa käydessäni Rohkelikko. Ja se jopa on totta."

Heiltä meni kaksikymmentä minuuttia kävellä King Crossin asemalle, ja monien halien, kättelyiden ja rohkaisujen jälkeen he pääsivät astumaan junaan. "Ette halua tietää miten 1000-luvulla mentiin Tylypahkaan", Ed naurahti ja sai osakseen kummeksuvia katseita, mutta kukaan ei kysynyt. Hermione ja Ron katosivat valvojaoppilaiden vaunuun ja Ed, Ginny ja Harry yrittivät löytää vapaata paikkaa, mikä osoittautui erityisen hankalaksi. He pistivät merkille kuinka ihmiset käyttäytyivät heidän huomatessaan Harryn, mutta se ei riittänyt muuhun kuin hieman häiritsemään heidän tyyneyttään, Harry oli kyllä tottunut siihen näiden vuosien varrella.

Ed _tuijotti_ Neville Longbottomia kun Harry ja Ginny esittelivät hänet. Eiväthän he olleet tossissaan? Tuollaisten idioottien ystävinä pitäminen oli sosiaalisuuden itsemurha, oli poika sitten kahden kuuluisan aurorin poika tai ei. Ja paremmaksi vain meni. Luna Lovekiva... Lovekiva, helvetti! Tytär vaikutti yhtä hassahtaneelta kuin isänsä ja Edin olisi tehnyt mieli heittää tytön ylösalaisin pitelemä Saivartelija ikkunasta ulos. Mutta koska hän oli nyt Daniel Cardon, melko mallikkaasti käyttäytyvä nuori avustaja, hän vain hymyili kohteliaasti ja meni istumaan mahdollisimman kauas ikkunasta ja sen kylmästä vedosta, nukahtaen sitten heti huppu päässä ja kädet sylissään pehmeille penkeille. Kauaa miespolo ei kuitenkaan ehtinyt nukkua, kun Neville oli jo onnistunut osoittamaan vähä-älyisyytensä tökkäämällä Mimbulus mimbletoniaansa, joka lennätti lemumahlaansa jokaiseen mahdolliseen ilmansuuntaan. Mutta toisin kuin muut, Edillä oli pari kätevää taikaa hihassaan ja vaikka hän oli yhä unten mailla, taikakilpi ilmestyi hänen eteensä ja samalla herätti hänet. Kilpi pamautti valkoisen valon saattelemana kaiken siihen lentäneen lemumahlan vastakkaiseen ilmansuuntaan, eli ikkunan vieressä istuneen Lunan päälle. Ed avasi silmänsä ja tottuneesti etsi uhkaa, mutta kun hän hetken katsoi mönjää, hän tunnisti sen heti.

"Mimbulus mimbletoniat kannattaa jättää rauhaan jos niitä ei osaa käsitellä, veikkaan että joku pätevämpi ottaisi hyvin mielellään tuollaisen huostaansa", Ed sanoi ja huomasi pahoittaneensa Nevillen mielen, mutta hän ei välittänyt, oli vain hyvillään siitä että kaikki muut olivat lemumahlan peitossa häntä lukuunottamatta.

Vaunuosaston ovi liukui auki, paljastaen sen takaa nuoren, Edin mielestä melko sievän, tytön. Hänen pitkät mustat hiuksensa kiilsivät lemumahlan peittämien lamppujen valossa ja Harryn reaktioon luottaen he tunsivat ennestään toisensa.

"Ai... terve, Harry", Cho Chang sanoi arasti. "Hm... huono ajankohta?"

"...Moi", Harry sanoi ilmeettömästi ja Cho Chang näytti pohtivan hetken mitä tehdä kun koko vaunuosasto oli iljan mönjän peitossa lukuunottamatta kultasilmäistä miestä.

"Tuota noin... ajattelin vain tervehtiä... hei sitten."

Harry oli ilmeisen pettynyt kun nuori nainen lähti ja Ed virnisti, aikoen säästää tämän pikku tiedon tulevan varalle. Jos sitä ei pystynyt käyttämään muuhun, niin ainakin jonkin asteen härnäämiseen jos Harry onnistuisi ärsyttämään häntä tai olisi liian tungetteleva typerine kysymyksineen.

Ginny siivosi sotkun yksinkertaisella loitsulla ja Neville pyyteli anteeksi, mutta Ed oli taas jo unten mailla eikä herännyt seuraavaan tuntiin, joten hän ei huomannut Ronin ja Hermionen tuloa. Silloinkin kun Ron vitsaili ja sai koko joukon nauramaan, paitsi ilosta kirkuvan Lunan, hän vain rypisti kulmiaan ja haki parempaa asentoa.

Vasta kun ilmapiiri kylmeni aivan kuin ankeuttajien iskusta, Ed heräsi ja huomasi edessään seisovan blondin pojan ja tämän kaksi kaveria, mutta he eivät katsoneet häneen, vaan Potteriin. Alkemisti tutki vuorotellen Harryn ja blondin ilmeitä kulmiensa alta paljastamatta että oli herännyt ja virnisti näkymättömästi kun kuuli pojan nimen Hermionen käskiessä häntä pitämään päänsä kiinni.

_'Törmään siis jo alkumetreillä sen niljakkeen poikaan. Hän on luultavasti täynnä itseään ja uskoo että hänen loistava isänsä pelastaa hänet aina pälkähästä.'_ Kun Malfoy kääntyi lähteäkseen, Ed tiesi että se mitä hän oli aikomassa tehdä oli lapsellista ja turhaa, mutta hän halusi niin kovasti tehdä kiusaa Lucius Malfoyn piskuiselle pojalle. Äänettömästi hän siirsi jalkansa Malfoyn eteen ja nenäänsä pitkin katsova Draco ei tietenkään sitä huomannut vaan mätkähti naamalleen lattialle ja kääntyi katsomaan miestä, joka oli vielä hetki sitten näyttänyt nukkuvan mistään välittämättä. Kullankeltaisten silmien katse sai Malfoyn muutenkin vaaleiden kasvojen viimeiset värit valahtamaan pois ja nopeasti hän nousi seisomaan ja kiisi pois, yrittäen turhaan näyttää hallitulta ja arvokkaalta.

Ed virnisti nyt hyvin leveästi niin että hänen valkoiset hampaansa näkyivät ja hykersi itsekseen.

"Samanlainen kuin isänsä", hän mutisi ja nukahti jälleen, mutta hänen kasvoiltaan ei kadonnut se ilkeä hymynhäivä, joka sai Nevillen hytisemään istumapaikallaan.

* * *

WHII! Se on täällä taas, tuhmien lapsien pelastaja, Xanta Claus ELÄÄ! Ja niin elää EIA:kin uudella chapterillaan, joka harmikseni on kuitenkin melko lyhyt. ;; Hyvää Joulua kaikille! Toivottavasti nautitte. 

Ja nyt sen Teräsalkemisti ja Viisasten kivi -ficin kimppuun...

- Xanta Claus


	5. Tylypahkaan

Fullmetal alchemist / Harry Potter fanfic , no pairings and **only in Finnish!**

**Elämän ****Ajaton ****Alkemia** (Everlasting Alchemy of Life)

**Author:** Xanta

**Rating:** PG-13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Fullmetal alchemist, only the plot of this ****FanFic**

**A/N:** Minulla on ollut inspiraatio kateissa Teräsalkemisti ja viisasten kivi – tarinaani jo jonkin aikaa ja kirjoittaminen ei ole oikein luonnistunut. Minulle iski yksi päivä tämä loistava idea ja päätin kirjoittaa sitä, vaikka minulla onkin toinen fic kesken. En ole sellaista tyyppiä joka voi tehdä montaa asiaa samaan aikaan, joten älkää yllättykö jos Teräsalkemisti ja viisasten kivi –ficciin ei tule jatkoa. Muistuttakaa minua jatkamaan sitä, olkaa niin kilttejä.

Tämä fic alkaa FMA elokuvan jälkeen ja perustuu kaikkiin kirjoihin kuudenteen asti, joten varokaa spoilereita!

Kirjoitan eniten Edin näkökulmasta, mutta kolmannessa persoonassa.

* * *

**(&) merkin väliin suljettu teksti on kopioitu suoraan kirjasta Harry Potter ja ****Feeniksin**** kilta.**

**Elämän ikuinen alkemia**

"Tylypahkaan"

Hiljalleen ilta hiipui tummana verhona taivaan ylle rauhoittaen päivän ja valmistautuen lepoon, mutta yksi pitkä juna oli täynnä naurua ja jännitystä, joiden lähteenä olivat sadat nuoret velhot ja noidat, plus yksi rauhallisesti nukkuva 1000-vuotias mies. Kaukaisesti tuttu junan liikehdintä ilmeisesti sai hänet rentoutumaan, koska kuinka monta kertaa Ed olikaan nuoruudessaan pysynyt hereillä junamatkan aikana? - Alle kymmenen.

Kaikki olivat jo vaihtaneet koulukaapuihinsa ja odottivat innolla milloin juna ryhtyisi lupaavasti hiljentämään kun he lähestyisivät Tylyahoa. Ainoa pieni ongelma mikä nakersi Harrya, oli se miten he saisivat hiljaisena nukkuvan Edin hereille.

"Ehkä hän herää kun pysähdymme?" Ron ehdotti, mutta Hermione vain pyöritteli silmiään.

"Entä jos ei?"

"Jos me vain heitämme häntä jollain? Onko kellään vaikka paperinpalaa?"

Luna ja Neville katselivat kummastuneena, ilmeisesti miettien mikseivät he vain ravistelleet miestä hereille. Taskujen läpikotaisen tutkimisen jälkeen Ron löysi vanhan karkkipaperin ja ojensi sen Harrylle, ollessaan liian pelokas sitä itse heittämään. Harry myttäsi karkkipaperin harkitsevana sormiensa väliin ja nielaisi katsoessaan nukkuvaa hahmoa. Muisto hänen kurkkunsa ympärille kiertyneistä sormista ei ollut vielä poistunut hänen mielestään, eikä varmaan poistuisi pitkään aikaan.

"Miksi hänen herättämisensä on niin monimutkaista? Eikö hän suutu kun heitätte häntä?" Luna kysyi lehtensä takaa ja Ron, Hermione ja Harry tunsivat yht'äkkiä olonsa hyvin typeräksi.

"Tuota… Hän ei pidä siitä kun hänet herätetään, joten pidämme mielellämme välimatkaa." Luna näytti tyytyvän vastaukseen, mutta ei palannut lehtensä pariin vaan jäi katsomaan kuinka huonotuulinen tämä mies oikein olisi herätessään. Harry kiinnitti huomionsa takaisin Ediin ja tähtäsi tätä tarkasti poskeen, mutta jo aikaisemminkin ilmestynyt "suojakenttä" esti paperimytyn matkan ja linkosi sen takaisin suoraan Harryn vasempaan silmään. Älkää kysykö miten paperimytty onnistui saavuttamaan Harryn silmän ilman että törmäsi laseihin, koska minäkään en sitä tiedä.

"Jos se olisi ollut jotain terävää…" Ron mutisi valkoisena, kun Harry räpytteli silmiään samalla kun yritti katsoa Ediä, jonka silmät olivat rävähtäneet auki ja tutkivat vilkkaasti ympäristöään.

Ed rypisti kulmiaan ihmeissään ja katsoi Harryn ohi ulos ikkunasta pimeään iltaan."Ah, hyvä kun herätitte minut", Ed sanoi kaivaessaan taskustaan silmälasit, joiden linssit oli tummennettu ruskeiksi. Kun Ed nosti ne nenälleen, hänen silmänsäkin näyttivät kullan sijasta vaalean ruskeilta.

"Miksi lasit?" Harry kysyi ihmeissään, koska hän itse olisi paljon iloisempi jos ei tarvitsisi kakkuloitaan ollenkaan. Ed kääntyi kohti Harrya kulmat koholla ja katsoi häntä lasiensa yli virnistäen, paljastaen silmiensä oikean värin.

"Kerropa minulle, monella tuntemallasi ihmisellä on kullankeltaiset silmät?" Harry, Hermione ja jopa Ron ymmärsivät yskän. Keltainen ei todellakaan ollut normaali silmien väri, ja varmasti jokainen velhoperheestä tullut oli kuullut edes yhden kerran kun heidän vanhempansa olivat maininneet kultasilmäisen Edward Elricin.

Lunan isä oli ilmeisesti puhunut edes jotain totta tyttärelleen kaiken sen hömpän sivussa, koska Lunan ilme paljasti oikein hyvin hänen oivalluksensa. Ed huomasi tämän ja lukitsi katseensa tyttöön, jolloin Lunan jokainen lihas jännittyi ja hänen katseensa muuttui poissaolevaksi, aivan kuin hänen aivonsa olisivat menneet oikosulkuun. Kun Ed nosti sormeaan, tytön päästä erkani hopeinen savujuova, jonka Harry tunnisti yllätyksekseen muistorihmaksi. Mutta toisin kuin Dumbledore viime vuonna, Ed ei aikonut asettaa muistoa minnekään talteen, vaan antoi sen leijailla hänen känmenelleen ja puristi sitten nyrkkinsä yhteen, muiston kirjaimellisesti haihtuessa kuin savuna ilmaan hänen suljetulta kämmeneltään. Harry, Ron, Hermione ja Neville katsoivat kauhunsekaisen kunnioituksen vallassa, kun Lunan silmät sulkeutuivat ja hän näytti vajoavan jonkinlaiseen rauhalliseen uneen.

Kun Ed kääntyi Nevillen puoleen, poika-parka näytti olevan valmis laskemaan alleen. Ed nousi hitaasti paikaltaan ja kyyristyi hänen eteensä lepuuttaen käsivarsiaan polvillaan, antaen rennon ja rauhallisen vaikutelman. Sen kuitenkin pilasi hänen outo hymynsä, joka ei ollut aivan ystävällinen, mutta ei aivan ilkeäkään. Silti se ei ollut sellainen hymy jonka alla pystyi tuntemaan olonsa mukavaksi.

"Neville Longbottom… Minun oikea nimeni on Edward Elric", Ed sanoi katsoessaan nyt hyvin pelokasta lasta lasiensa yli ja jatkoi, "ja nyt, eiköhän katsota mitä sinun pienistä herneaivoistasi löytyy." Kun Ed työntyi Nevillen ajatuksiin ja muistoihin, pojan ruumis jännittyi kuin Lunan ja katse oli yhtä kaukainen ja mitään sanomaton. Ainoastaan Nevillen kalpeasta naamasta ja hänen otsalleen kehittyvistä hikipisaroista näki, ettei tilanne ollut nautinnollinen. Ed ohitti kylmästi kaikki Nevillen varhaisemmat muistot, kunnes löysi tiensä kaikkein tuoreimpiin muistoihin. Ed nykäisi sormellaan haluamansa muistot ulos ja tuhosi ne, jolloin Neville rentoutui ja vaipui samanlaiseen tilaan kuin Luna.

"Ed? Mitä sinä teit?" Hermione kysyi hiljaisella ja pelokkaalla äänellä.

"Poistin turhat muistot tietysti. Olisin voinut toki muokata niitä, mutta siinä on se riski että muokkaamisesta jää jälki." Ed sanoi aivan kuin se olisi päivän selvää ja nousi täyteen mittaansa kurottaakseen kohti matkalaukkuaan.

"Miksi et laittanut noita laseja aikaisemmin? Jos olisit laittanut, sinun ei olisi tarvinnut tehdä tuota, eihän?" Harry sanoi hieman vihaisesti, koska se mitä Ed oli sitten tehnytkään, ei varmasti ollut kovin mukavaa.

Ed nosti laukun hyllyltä ja rymäytti sen penkille, vaivautumatta heti vastaamaan. Kun hän oli saanut laukun auki, hän sanoi vähättelevästi: "Minä unohdin", ja nosti laukustaan mustan kaavun, jonka kaikki mahdolliset reunat olivat puhtaan valkoiset. Kaavun napit olivat hopeiset, hartiat hieman topatut ja kaulus nousi ylös puoliväliin hänen kaulaansa, saaden sen näyttämään hyvin arvokkaalta. Ed heitti jästitakin laukkuun ja napitti kaavun kiinni, suoristi valkoisia hansikkaitaan, avasi hiuksensa, harjasi ne ja sitoi uudelleen mustalla nauhalla korkealle poninhännälle.

Junan hidastaessa Ron, Harry ja Hermione heräsivät tuijotuksestaan ja ponnahtivat jännittyneinä pystyyn, valmistellen lähtöä. Ed ei stressannut laisinkaan, vaan otti laukustaan vielä esille mustan lierihatun, jonka asetti päähänsä. Kun Ed läimäytti laukun uudelleen kiinni, Neville ja Luna availivat silmiään ja näyttivät olevan hieman hukassa. Ed reagoi heti ja kääntyi heihin päin.

"Ah? Heräsitte viimeinkin. Taisitte olla aika väsyneitä, nukahditte molemmat jo ennen matkan puoliväliä. Ajattelin jo että aikoisitte nukkua seuraavaan aamuun." Ed sanoi hymyillen, siirtäen heidän ajatuksensa muualle pimeistä aukoista heidän muististaan. Jarrujen vinkuna kertoi heille että he olivat pysähtyneet ja Ed otti vasempaan käteen matkalaukkunsa, vilkaisten samalla oliko Harrylla kaikki okei.

Ed avasi liukuoven ja vilkaisi käytävälle, joka oli jo täyttynyt niistä aikaisista jotka olivat ilmestyneet oville jo sen ollessa liikkeessä. Blondi viittoi Harryn hänen eteensä ja pysyi aivan hänen kannoillaan ovien avautuessa ja teinimassan lähtiessä hitaasti liikkeelle. Ed sai osakseen kummeksuvia katseita, hän sentään oli pidempi kuin kaikki oppilaat, lukuun ottamatta 6. ja 7. -luokkalaisia. Suurin osa nuorista kuitenkin keskittyi vain pääsemään turvallisesti junan oville terävien kyynärpäiden meressä ja Ed kirosi hiljaa itsekseen epäkohteliaat nuoret, jotka eivät väistäneet vanhempiaan.

Kun he olivat vihdoinkin päässeet ulos, Ed seurasi Harrya Thestralien vetämien vaunujen luokse ja seurasi mielenkiinnolla pojan reaktiota.

"Rauhoitu ja mene vaunuun, mutta jos se mitään lohduttaa, minäkin näen ne kaikkien niiden muiden ohella jotka ovat joskus nähneet jonkun kuolevan." Näine sanoineen Ed astui itse vaunuun ja jätti sanattoman Harryn seisomaan maankamaralle kunnes tämä pääsi irti ihmetyksestään ja kipusi hiljaisena vaunuun.

Ed oli taas kuten yleensäkin; täysin välinpitämätön sen suhteen mitä nuoret puhuivat matkan aikana, tutki vain ympäristöään. Kun hän näki kunnolla Tylypahkan, hän olisi tehnyt mieli sihistä, nauraa, irvistää ja hymyillä samaan aikaan. Hän piti kuitenkin naamansa peruslukemilla, mutta jos joku olisi nyt katsonut häntä suoraan silmiin, olisi tämä kokenut silti aikamoisen yllätyksen. Kylmät väreet kulkivat hänen selkäpiirtään pitkin kun hän astui Tylypahkan maille. Mikään ei ollut muuttunut, lukuun ottamatta että linna tietysti näytti 1000 vuotta vanhemmalta, toisin kuin Ed, joka oli ulkomuodoltaan iätön.

"Ketä sinä oikein etsit?" Ed kysyi Harrylta kun tämä tuntui vilkuilevan vähän väliä kohti metsän reunassa olevaa pimeää mökkiä.

"Hagrid ei ollut asemalla, eikä hänen mökissään ole valoja. Mietin vain missä hän on…" Harry sanoi ja käveli eteenpäin.

Ed käveli Harryn takana Suureen saliin ja viimeisen kerran vilkaistuaan vielä salama arpista poikaa, hän asteli omalle paikalleen henkilökunnan pöytään, välittämättä mitään saamistaan katseista. (1)

Pian McGarmiwan johtama pelokas ensiluokkalaisten lauma astui sisään suurista ovista ja jäi hiljalleen huojumaan keskelle salia. Opettajien edessä oli penkin päällä hattu, jonka suuri repeämä avautui kuin suuksi ja ryhtyi laulamaan.

_Entispäivinä, kun olin uusi,  
__Tylypahkan perustajat  
__uskoivat, että alkoivat  
__yhteistoiminnan jalot ajat.  
__Sama tavoite yhdisti heitä,  
__yksi yhteinen määränpää:  
__maailman paras taikakoulu,  
__missä opettaa elämää.  
__"Kaikki yhdessä tehdään ja opetetaan!"  
__nämä neljä päättivät  
__eikä kukaan arvannut, että  
__välit rikki menisivät.  
__Sillä Rohkelikko ja Luihuinen  
__olivat ystävät parhaat  
__ja Korpinkynsi ja Puuskupuh  
__niin ikään toisilleen armaat.  
__Miten sitten ystävyys kaatui?  
__Mikä oikein meni pieleen?  
__No, olin siellä ja kerron  
__teille sen, mikä muistuu mieleen.  
__Luihuinen sanoi: "Opetamme  
__perimmältään puhtaimpia."  
__Korpinkynsi: "Eipäs, kun niitä jotka  
__järjeltään ovat kirkkaimpia."  
__Rohkelikko sanoi: "Oppilaiden  
__on oltava urheaa juurta."  
__Puuskupuh siihen: "Minulle  
__on kaikki yhtä suurta."  
__Eikä tästä ensi alkuun__  
kovaa kinaa tullutkaan.  
__Kukin saattoi hyvin ryhtyä  
__omaa tupaansa opettamaan,  
__itse valita oppilaansa -  
__esimerkiksi Luihuinen  
__sanoi: tupaani pääse vain viekas  
__velho puhdasverinen.  
__Pää jos oli terävä kellä,  
__häntä opetti Korpinkynsi.  
__Kun taas hurjat ja huimapäiset  
__yksin Rohkelikkoon ylsi.  
__Puuskupuh kiltti opetti  
__muille kaiken tarpeellisen.  
__vankka ystävyys siten säilyi  
__välillä perustajien.  
__Niin Tylypahkassa vallitsi  
__sopu monta onnen vuotta,  
__kunnes eripura yltyi ja paisuivat  
__viat ja pelot suotta.  
__Ennen kantoivat tuki  
pylväinä  
__nämä neljä tupaa koulun.  
__Nyt ne nousivat toisiaan vastaan,  
__kukin omiakseen touhun.  
__Jonkin aikaa näytti siltä  
__kuin koulu loppuisi varhain,  
__kun taisteli ja tappeli,  
__juonitteli ystävä parhain.  
__Vihdoin koitti aamu, jolloin  
__Luihuinen__ jätti muut,  
__ja vaikka loppui tappelu siihen,  
__eivät hymyssä olleet suut.  
__Eivätkä enää koskaan sitten  
__kun nelikko oli rikki,  
__tuvat vetäneet yhtä köyttä,  
__kuten alun perin piti.  
__lajitteluhattu on taaskin  
__tässä, tiedätte jutun juonen:  
__jaan teidät neljään tupaan,  
__juuri siksi sain runosuonen.  
__Tänä vuonna ei sekään riitä,  
__tarkoin kuunnelkaapa vaan:  
__pelkään vääryyttä tekeväni,  
__kun teidät väkisin tupiin jaan.  
__Minun pakko on tehdä työni  
__ja vuosittain jako toistaa,  
__vaikka usein mietin, tokko  
__lajittelukaan pelkoa poistaa.  
__Voi, nähkää hätä, lukekaa  
__historian varoitukset.  
__Tylypahka on vaarassa.__ Iskee  
__ulkopuoliset viholliset.  
__Meidän täytyy pitää yhtä  
__tai sisältä sorrumme.  
__No, kerroin teille, varoitin…  
__lajitteluun nyt onnumme._

Hattu hiljeni ja ihmiset osoittivat suosiotaan, joskin sieltä täältä kuului myös mutinaa ja supinaa, mitä Harry ei muistanut ennen kuuluneen.

"Laajentanut vähän tonttiaan tänä vuonna, vai mitä?" Ron sanoi kulmat koholla.

"On tosiaan", Harry sanoi.Lajittelu alkoi ja hiljalleen arat ensiluokkalaiset löysivät tiensä uusiin tupiinsa taputuksien saattelemana. Kun Rose Zeller oli lajiteltu Puuskupuhiin, Dumbledore nousi tervehtimään oppilaita.

"Vastatulleille", Dumbledore kajautti käsivarret levällään ja hymy kasvoillaan, "tervetuloa! Vanhoille tekijöille – tervetuloa takaisin! Joskus on puheiden aika, mutta ei nyt. Käykää käsiksi!"Ihmiset nauroivat ja osoittivat remakasti suosiotaan samalla kun ensimmäiset alkoivat täyttää lautasiaan pöydille ilmestyneistä tarjottimista.

Ed katseli hetken ruokia ja huomasi yllätyksekseen, että hän tunnisti niistä pari vanhoilta kouluajoiltaan. Ja se oli jo aika hyvin. Hän antoi katseensa kiertää opettajien keskuudessa. Hän tunnisti McGarmiwan ja tietysti Albuksen, muita hän ei ollut koskaan ennen tavannut, vain ehkä kuullut mainittavat.

Hänen oikealla puolellaan istuva Lipetit herätti hänet mietteistään avaamalla suunsa.

"No, miltä tuntuu taas olla Tylypahkassa? Rehtori sanoi että olet hyvin teräväpäinen joten minusta on hyvin harmillista, etten löydä nimeäsi muististani. Ehkä olen vain tulossa vanhaksi", Lipetit sanoi huvittuneena ja Ed kohotti kulmiaan lyhyenlännälle miehelle, joka itsekseen hymyillen siemaisi pikaristaan ja katsoi taas häntä.

"Ah. Tylypahka on pysynyt muuttumattomana nämä kaikki vuodet, mutta tämä Suuri Sali kyllä näyttää yllättävän erilaiselta täältä henkilökunnan pöydästä katsottuna", Ed sanoi hymyillen, pistäen kaiken mahdollisen karismansa peliin, jota hän oli harjoittanut nämä kaikki vuodet, "mutta eikös teillä ole vielä paljon nähtävää? Kunhan vain järki pysyy, niin pystytte nauttimaan elämästänne vielä rehtorinkin iässä." Ed virnisti ja pisti pekonipalan suuhunsa katsoessaan kuinka Lipetit hymyili ilmeisen tyytyväisenä.

"Sanopas poika, mitä mieltä sinä olet sen Fesherden teoriasta…"

Kun viimeisetkin olivat saaneet syödä tarpeekseen, Dumbledore nousi uudelleen seisomaan.

**(&)**"No niin, nyt kun sulattelemme jälleen kerran suurenmoista pitoruokaa, pyydän hetkeksi huomiotanne tavanomaisille lukukauden alussa jaettaville tiedotuksille", Dumbledore sanoi.

"Ensiluokkalaisten on syytä pitää mielessä, että koulun tiluksilla sijaitseva metsä on koululaisilta kiellettyä aluetta – ja muutaman vanhemmankin oppilaan olisi syytä jo muistaa se." (Harry, Ron ja Hermione virnuilivat toisilleen.)

"Vahtimestari Voro on pyytänyt muistuttamaan kuulemma neljättäsadattakuudettakymmenettätoista kertaa, että kaikki taikominen käytävillä on kielletty oppituntien välillä, samoin kuin lukuisat muutkin asiat, jotka ovat tarkistettavissa mittavasta luettelosta, joka on kiinnitetty Voron huoneen oveen."

"Opettajakunnassamme on tapahtunut tänä vuonna kolme muutosta. Olemme erittäin hyvillämme, kun voimme toivottaa tervetulleeksi takaisin professori Matoisa-Lankun, joka opettaa taikaolentojen hoitoa, samoin esittelemme ilahtuneina professori Pimennon, koulun uuden pimeyden voimilta suojautumisen opettajan**(&)** ja viimeisenä muttei vähäisimpänä Daniel Cardonin, uuden kouluavustajamme, joka majoittuu Rohkelikkojen tiloihin." Kun Edin nimi mainittiin, hän nosti hattunsa pois päästään, painoi sen rinnalleen ja kumarsi hymyillen istualtaan.

**(&)**Kuului kohteliasta, joskin melko innotonta taputusta, ja Harry, Ron ja Hermione vaihtoivat hiukan hätääntyneitä katseita: Dumbledore ei ollut kertonut, kauanko Matoisa-Lankku opettaa.

Dumbledore jatkoi: "Huispausjoukkueiden koelennot pidetään - "

Hän vaikeni ja katsoi kysyvästi professori Pimentoa. Koska Pimento ei ollut seisaaltaan paljon pitempi kuin istualtaan, kukaan ei hetkeen ymmärtänyt, miksi Dumbledore oli vaiennut, mutta sitten professori Pimento selvitti kurkkuaan: "_Höm, höm_", ja siten ilmeni, että hän oli noussut seisomaan ja aikoi pitää puheen.

Dumbledore näytti hetken hämmentyneeltä, mutta istuutui sitten kohteliaasti ja katsoi professori Pimentoa valppaasti kuin ei olisi mitään muuta toivonutkaan kuin että Pimento pitää puheen. **(&)**Elric pysyi tyynenä ja välinpitämättömänä, mutta hän inhosi tuota Ministeriön naista hetki hetkeltä enemmän. **(&)**Muut opettajat eivät kätkeneet hämmästystään yhtä taitavasti. Professori Verson kulmakarvat olivat kadonneet kurittoman tukan alle ja professori McGarmiwan suu oli kapoisempi kuin Harry oli koskaan nähnyt. Ainutkaan uusi opettaja ei ollut vielä koskaan keskeyttänyt Dumbledorea. Moni koululainen hymähteli: tuo nainen ei selvästikään tuntenut Tylypahkan tapoja.** (&)**

Monien oppilaiden keskittymiskyvyt herpaantuivat jo heti parin ensimmäisen virkkeen jälkeen jotka Pimento suustaan päästi, lukuun ottamatta esimerkiksi Hermionea. Ed kohotti kulmiaan tytölle ja oli vaikuttunut tämän keskittymiskyvystä, se oli samaa luokkaa kuin hänen, mutta ei aivan. Ed itse pakotti itsensä kuuntelemaan siltä varalta että hän saattaisi tarvita jotain tietoa tulevaisuudessa, eikä hän sinänsä kuuntelemisesta mitään hävinnytkään.

Vihdoinkin Pimento päätti hiljetä, Dumbledore kiitti puheesta ja jakoi vielä viimehetken tiedotuksia ennen kuin päästi raukeat oppilaat oleskelutiloihinsa. Ed huomasi Harryn lähteneen liikkeelle ja tuhahti, nyökäten nopeasti kaikille opettajille ennen kuin nousi pöydästä lähteäkseen Potter-jahtiin. Onneksi nyt osa oppilaista osasi väistää häntä ja hän saavutti parien portaiden jälkeen pojan Rohkelikkotornin sisäänpääsylle johtavasta käytävästä.

Hän ei vaivautunut ilmoittamaan läsnäolostaan, seurasi vain poikaa ja kohotti kulmiaan Harrylle kun hän jäi seisomaan muotokuvan eteen. Hän kuuli juuri parahiksi muotokuvan sanovan: "Ei tunnussanaa, ei sisäänpääsyä." ja tuhahti taas. Niinpä tietysti.

**(&)**"Harry, minä tiedän!" Joku huohotti Harryn takana ja hän kääntyi ja näki Nevillen hölkyttävän paikalle. "Arvaa mikä se on! Kerrankin minä muistan sen –" Hän heilutti kitukasvuista pikku kaktusta, jota oli esitellyt junassa. "mimbulus mimbletonia!" **(&)**

"Oikein", sanoi lihava leidi, ja muotokuva avautui käytävälle kuin ovi, ja seinästä sen takaa paljastui pyöreä aukko, jonka läpi Harry ja Neville kipusivat Ed perässään.

**(&)**Rohkelikon oleskeluhuone näytti yhtä lämpöiseltä kuin aina, se oli viihtyisä pyöreä tornihuone täynnä ränsistyneitä upottavia nojatuoleja ja huteria vanhoja pöytiä. Tuli rätisi iloisesti arinalla ja jotkut lämmittelivät käsiään sen loisteessa ennen kuin lähtivät ylös makuusaleihin. Harry heilautti heille hyvät yöt ja suunnisti suoraan poikien makuusaleille, hän ei ollut juuri sillä hetkellä oikein puhetuulella.**(&)** Neville ja Ed tulivat hänen perässään.

Heti Harryn, Nevillen, Seamusin ja Deanin huoneen vieressä luki "_Daniel __Cardon_" ja oven kahvan vieressä oli suuri lukko, johon Ed kaivoi avaimen taskustaan. Ovi narahti auki ja hän astui sisään, sulkien oven perässään. Huone ei ollut mikään supersuuri tai hienosti koristeltu, mutta sieltä löytyi kaikki tarpeellinen: puinen työpöytä ikkunan ääressä, lipasto sen vieressä, leveä puinen sänky oikealla seinustalla, nojatuoli vessan ovea lähimmässä nurkassa ja öljylamppuja. Lattialla oli iso kulunut tummanpunainen matto, jonka keskellä oli haalistunut keltainen leijona. Vasemmalla oli ovi hänen ikiomaan pieneen vessaansa, johon oli ahdettu suihku, vessa, peili ja lavuaari. Ed laski matkalaukkunsa sängyn viereen ja päätti vaihtaa pyjaman jo ylleen.

* * *

(1): Muutin tämän kohdan, Ed pystyy kyllä pitämään silmällä Harrya aivan hyvin henkilökunnan pöydästä asti.- Tiedän että myös Malfoy näki Edin kultaiset silmät, mutta Ed ei tule ajatelleeksi sitä. Haha. 

Päivän kirjoitusvirheet: Velhoperseet (velhoperheet) ja Typypahka (Tylypahka)

Kysely: Mikä on Edin animaagi-muoto?  
a) leijona  
b) käärme  
c) kotka/haukka  
d) lohikäärme  
e) jokin muu, mikä?

Eli siis, vihdoin uusi chapteri! En ole vieläkään saanut mitään aikaiseksi TVK:hon minä haluan saada nyt tätä EIA:ta eteenpäin. Ensi chapterissa tulee olemaan ensimmäiset koulutunnit. Siihen asti, hyvää talvea!

-Xanta Claus


End file.
